The Return to Vegetasei
by silverwing1
Summary: Sorry guys. I know it's late. Neway, Crescent thinks about her past relationship with Chaos. No UsaVeggie this time, but next one there will be.
1. Prologue

Silverwing: "I decided to start writing my other dbz/sm fic. I hope you like it. Don't worry I'll keep writing my other stories, but I'm having a little writers block with the Ranma/Sm fic. I'll try to get that one out as fast as I can and I'll be updating the other DBZ/SM fic soon so don't worry. Veggie going to be OOC a lot. It's after the Cell saga. Veggie and Bulma never got together." Hears Vegeta mumble. "Thank God. Why did those idiot writers put me with her any way" "After the battle with Galaxia in SM."

Vegeta: "Will you shut up already, and start the damn story." Slverwing glares at him "Just for that. The answer is NO."

Usagi : "Don't be so mean Veggie-chan. Maybe if you ask nicely she'll do it. Silver-san can you please start the story. We want to know what it's about."

Silverwing: "Okay Usa-chan.Since you were so polite I'll start it."

Usagi sticks her tongue out at Vegeta. "Told ya." 

Vegeta grumbles about stupid females. "Silverwing doesn't own any DBZ or SM characters. Don't bother suing because her broke ass doesn't have any money to offer."

Silverwing: "Shut the hell up Vegeta. It's not like you have any money either. You get it all from the Brief's family."

Vegeta and Silverwing growl at each other. Usagi stands in between them. "Don't fight you guys. There won't be a story if you kill each other." 

They glare at each other. "Why don't you introduce the story Usagi while I show Vegeta some manners." "Umm...okay. Just don't hurt each other too badly" Turns to readers. "Here's the story. Enjoy." (Fighting noises can be heard in the background) "Apologize." "Never" "Fine monkey boy" "I wouldn't talk" (More fighting noises)

************************************

The Return of Vegetasei: Prologue

Vegeta looked around the halls of capsule corps. Making sure that no one is coming. He smirked and walked into Bulma's lab. He looked around the lab tables and found what he was looking for. The Dragon Radar. He picked it up and walked out of the lab making sure he locked it. He walked pass the kitchen and saw Ms. Briefs. "Hi Vegeta. Breakfast will be ready soon." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her cheeriness and walked out of the room. 'What the hell is she on?' He flew out the door to search for the dragon balls.

/3 hours later/

Bulma walked into her lab and froze. She had a feeling that someone was in here. She looked around. "MMM. Nothing looks out of place." She glanced at the table next to her desk and did a double take. 'The Radar is gone.' "Oh my god." She ran out of the room to the gravity room. She looked inside and then ran back towards the house. She saw her mom in her garden. "Mom did you see Vegeta today?" "Yes. He left early this morning before I could give him his breakfast. He seemed to be in a hurry." Bulma's eyes widened and she ran in the house. Picking up the phone she dialed Goku's number. "Goku we have a problem." "What's wrong?" She told him about the radar and Vegeta missing. They both hung up and called the rest of the Z team and the Sailor Soldiers. 

/Where Vegeta is/

"I call upon the dragon Shenlong." He watched as the dragon balls began to glow and then the dragon appeared. "What is it you wish for? I will grant you three wishes." Vegeta smirked. "I wish for immortality." He watched as the dragon's eyes began to glow.

***************************************

Silverwing: "So what do you think? Should I continue it or what? If you don't review then I won't write this any more." 

Vegeta: "Forget those idiotic readers and their stupid reviews. I want to know if I become immortal or not. What they think is not important." Usagi looks towards the door. 

"Umm Vegeta you might not want to make fun of the readers seeing that there are about 200 of them right there that look like they want to kick your ass." Serena says pointing to the angry readers. The readers rush them and Vegeta, Silverwing, and Serena run.

Silverwing: "Vegeta you baka. Look what you did. Now we're going to get jumped."

Usagi felt someone grab her. "Veggie-chan help." Vegeta and Silverwing look back and see that the readers are swarming her. "Usa-chan." They fly towards her and begin to beat the readers off of her. BIG BANG ATTACKVegeta wipes out half of the readers. Silverwing takes out her sword. SOLAR PLANETARY DESTRUCTION. The rest of the readers are taken out. A battered and bruised Usagi crawls out from under the big pile of readers. "Thanks you guys. That was scary."

Silverwing: "Now I won't have anyone to review my story." Silverwing begins to wail. Vegeta covers his ears. "I can tell you two are related." 

"Don't worry Silver-san. Will get people to review for you won't we Vegeta?" "NO." Silverwing's eyes begin to water. "Alright, I'll get you some damn reviewers just stop making that face." Silverwing cheers and kisses Vegeta on the cheek and they watch him blush. Usagi and Silverwing burst out laughing. "Let's get something to eat." Usagi and Vegeta cheer and they head to a restaurant with eating the whole entire menu on their minds.

Vegeta: "You better review Silver-chan's story unless you want to turn out like those other readers. 


	2. The Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 1

Silverwing: Thanks for getting me reviews Veggie-chan. It wasn't that much, but you did keep your promise.

Vegeta: Yeah yeah yeah. What's going to happen in the fic.

Silverwing: Always impatient right Veggie. Alright Usagi start the fic.

Usagi: Silver-chan doesn't own any characters from DBZ or SM. Enjoy the story.

The Return of Vegetasei

Usagi flew through the air at top speed. When Bulma had called her at her friends house in the US and told her what was going on, it had scared her. 'Vegeta will destroy the Earth for sure once he becomes immortal. I've gotta stop him from becoming immortal, but how?' Suddenly she stopped short in mid air and pulled out her brooch. She whispered a few words and the ginzouishou began to glow and then the light went out. Pocketing her brooch she continued flying to Japan. 'I hope that worked.'

Usagi looked around and realized she was getting closer to Vegeta's ki. She just hoped that she wouldn't be the first one there. She remembered back to the time when she had first talked to Vegeta. It had been on Namek and everyone was looking for the dragon balls.

/Flashback/

Usagi and Gohan were flying back to meet the others. Her and Gohan had flew off the fetch the dragon ball, while Krillen and Minako went to Gurro's, and Haruka, and Makato had stayed with Bulma to protect her.

Suddenly Usagi came to a halt. She scanned the landscape with wide eyes. She looked at Gohan. He stared at her with a frighten look on his face. "Gohan we have to hurry. Vegeta is coming this way." He nodded. She pointed to a spot where they could land and they flew to it. They landed. "Gohan give me the dragon ball." He handed it to her and she put it in her subspace pocket. She turned to him. "Gohan when I tell you to I want you fly as fast as you can back to the others." "Usagi are you crazy. I'm not going to leave you to fight Vegeta all by yourself." "Don't worry Gohan. I'm not going to fight him. I want you to fly ahead so he doesn't get you and then I'll lose him some how so that he doesn't find all of us." "But Usagi-" "No Gohan. Do as I say." He sighed in defeat.

Usagi turned her attention to locating Vegeta. When she located Vegeta she realized that he was only a couple of meters away and was closing in fast. "Gohan go now." Gohan nodded and flew off. Usagi watched as he flew off then turned her attention back to finding Vegeta. She frowned. 'Oh crap. Where the hell did he go. I can't find his ki any where.' She flew towards the spot where she had last sensed him. She landed at the entrance to a big crevice. She cautiously walked in, and stared at the dragon balls. 'Oh my god. I didn't know he had that many of them.' Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She tried to wriggle out of the hold, but the person applied more pressure causing her pain so she stayed still.

"I knew I sensed your ki." A voice whispered in her ear. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and realized that it was Vegeta. She gulped. Vegeta sensed her fear and smirked. "Where's my dragon ball?" He removed his hand from her mouth. "I-I-I don't have it." She stuttered in fear. Vegeta growled and threw her into the wall. Usagi winced in pain. Vegeta wrapped a hand around her throat.

"Where's my dragon ball?" He growled out. "I don't have it." She whispered. He stared at her. Then scowled. "Then I guess Kakkarot's brat has it." Her eyes widened. She shook her head violently. "He doesn't have it." "Then where is it?" "I don't know." 

Usagi lowered her eyes to the ground expecting a hit. After a couple of seconds she looked up, and saw that Vegeta was staring at her. She looked into his eyes and saw something she didn't expect. Lust. Her eyes widened as Vegeta lowered his head to hers and she felt his lips on top of hers. 'Mamo-chan' She closed her eyes as she felt how gentle the kiss is. 'I can't believe how gentle he is.' She suddenly realized she was kissing him back, and pulled away. 

Vegeta stared at her blushing face. Usagi blushed in embarrassment and shame. She tried to pull away, but he applied more pressure to her throat and she stopped. She looked at him and he lowered his mouth to hers again. This time he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue pressing against her lips requesting entry and she slowly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She felt his tongue slid against hers and she shivered. After a couple of minutes Vegeta pulled away. He smirked. "I better not find out that you have the dragon ball, or I'll kill you." Vegeta let her go, and walked back to the other dragon balls, and sat down. Usagi rubbed her sore throat. Vegeta looked up at her, and glared. "Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go, and kill you." Usagi's eyes widened, and she flew away from him as fast as she could.

/End Flashback/

Vegeta stood in front of the dragon with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he whipped his head around as he sensed a familiar ki. 'Usagi' He scowled. It was hard for him to control his emotions around her. He remembered the last time they had talked.

/Flashback/

Vegeta stood outside leaning against the house. He lifted his head as he heard a soft cry. Curious, he walked towards the noise. He turned the corner and saw Usagi sitting against a tree with her knees pulled to her chest. He frowned. 'Who ever hurt her, I'll kill em.' He mentally slapped himself. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a warrior, I need to get rid of these stupid emotions, and concentrate on becoming a super sayin.' He turned around and began to walk away when he heard her whisper something. He strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"I hate destiny. It's not fair. Why does my life have to be set out for me. What did I do to deserve this?" Vegeta slowly walked up to her and sat down. She turned her head and stared at him. "Vegeta can you please go? I want to be alone." He shook his head no. She sighed and put her head down again. Vegeta reached over and lifted her head up. "Why are you crying?" He whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver. When she didn't answer him, he frowned. "Why?" She stood up and began to walk away. Vegeta growled and followed her. 

When he caught up with her he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She whimpered. "Vegeta please leave me alone. I can't-. I shouldn't be talking to you." Vegeta stared at her. "Why?" She didn't answer him. He growled in frustration and kissed her fiercely. He felt her respond with just as much force. Their tongues battled each other. After a couple of minutes he finally pulled away. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Because I don't trust myself with you." He let her go and she slowly backed away from him. He glared at her. "This is all your fault. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have these stupid emotions." Her eyes widened then she looked down. "You obviously don't trust yourself with me either." He watched her walk away.

/End Flashback/

Vegeta had thought about what she had said. What she said was true. He didn't trust himself with her because he knew that he would open up to her and he didn't want to do that. Vegeta came out of his thoughts when he heard the dragon speak. "Your wish cannot be granted." "WHAT?" "A great ancient power has enabled me to grant you immortality." 

Vegeta gritted his teeth. 'A great ancient power?' His eyes widened. 

"USAGI!"

********************************

Vegeta growled. "Silverwing you didn't make me immortal." "Oh Veggie-chan. I couldn't make you immortal. There wouldn't be a fic if I did. It would just be that you became immortal and destroyed the world and became ruler of the universe, the end."

Usagi: "Yeah Veggie. That would be boring.

Vegeta glared at her. "I think that, that would be a great fic." Usagi shook her head. "You would." 

Silverwing: Anyway PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I won't continue if you don't. Besides how hard is it to review anyway. You just type a couple of words. It doesn't have to be a whole damn paragraph.


	3. Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 2

Silverwing: "Alright everyone I'm sorry that I got it out so late."

Usagi walks in. "Hey Silver-chan." "Hey Usa-chan. Where's Veggie?"

Vegeta walks in behind Usagi and glares at Silverwing. "I'm still mad at you." "Oh come on Veggie, it's not that bad. Besides I think you will be happy with how the story goes." 

Vegeta grumbles. "Yeah whatever." Usagi looks at the readers. "Silver-chan doesn't own any characters from DBZ or SM. If you send on of those what you ma call it papers saying your going to sue. You'll just be wasting paper."

Vegeta stares at her and roll his eyes. "I swear she hi half of the time."

************************************

Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 2: The sayins

Usagi's head snapped up. 'I could of sworn that I heard someone call my name.' She shrugged and resumed flying.'Oh god I'm getting closer to where Vegeta is. Where the hell is everybody? I don't want to get there first.'

Usagi sighed. It wasn't the fact that she was really scared that Vegeta would kill her. He wouldn't, he was more respectful to royalty then he was to others which includes her. It was the fact that she had enjoyed all the kisses they shared and she was scared to where it might lead. She didn't want to know what the consequences were if she was too runaway from her destiny. She had fought hard to make the future of Crystal Tokyo come true, but she wasn't even sure if it was going to happen. Her and Darien should have been married already and they should be ruling over Earth right now, but when she had awakened the Earth from the deep sleep they hadn't been ready to rule. So they didn't. They have been engaged for what seems like forever. They had decided that they would rule when they were ready.

*************************************

Vegeta growled. 'She took my chance for immortality.' He turned towards the dragon. "Can't you do something?" "No."

"What is it you wish?" Vegeta glared at the dragon. 'What can I wish for? I have three wishes. I never wanted anything besides immortality except...' "I wish for Vegetasei back, which includes the sayins." The dragon's eyes glowed.

"I can't bring back that many sayins." "How many can you bring back?" "About 500." "Do it." The dragon's eyes glowed. "It has been done. What are your other wishes?"

"I wish that about 20 sayins to be brought here." The dragon's eyes glowed. "It has been done." Right in front of Vegeta 20 sayins appeared. They all bowed to him. "My last wish is to have a ship just as big as Freeza's." The ship appeared a couple of feet away from them. "It has been done. Now I bid you farewell." With that the dragon balls glowed and then scattered.

Vegeta stared at all of the sayins before him. 'It could have been worse.' He looked at all of their faces looking for anyone that looked familiar. He spotted Radditz, Turlus, and Nappa. "I suppose you all want to know how you got here?" They all nodded. "I wished you back using the dragon balls." All the sayins stared in shock at Vegeta. 

Nappa slowly stepped up to Vegeta and bowed his head. "Excuse me Vegeta, but why would you waste your wish on us, when you could of had immortality?" "Because the dragon could not grant me it." Radditz frowned. "I thought that the dragon could grant almost anything." Vegeta growled. "Stop being so damn nosy. Besides I don't need immortality since I have become the strongest person in the universe. I have become the legendary super sayin." All the sayins gasped. Vegeta heard them whispering things like. "He did it." "Wow I knew he would do it."

He snapped his head up at the sound of a twig snapping. All the sayins looked towards the noise. He smirked. "You 10 go over there and bring the person who's spying on us to me." They all nodded and flew off to the bushes that were near by. Nappa turned to Vegeta."Vegeta forgive me for asking, but why did you send so many over there? I mean it's probably nothing, but a weak human. The power level is only 2000."

Vegeta glared at Nappa. "That's not a weak human. I already know who it is. She's strong, and she'll probably beat them all too.

************************************

Usagi stopped and stared ahead with wide eyes. 'Where the hell did all those ki's come from. They just magically appeared.' Then she frowned. 'This is not good. They aren't that strong, but they can definitely do some damage.' She flew to where Vegeta was and saw a bunch of sayins standing around. 'So he did wish them back.' 

She listened as Vegeta talked. 'Yes. The crystal worked. I gotta tell the guys.' She stood up, but she stepped on a twig in the process. She froze as she saw some of the sayins coming towards her. 'Okay Usagi. Don't worry, you can take care of them' She took a deep breath as the sayins stopped right above her. She looked up at them, and then floated up to their level.

She stared at all their faces and saw Radditz. He smirked. "So the lunarian is still alive. How strong have you gotten?" He pressed the button on his scouter. "Either my scouter's broken or you haven't gotten much stronger. because it says that your ki is 2,000."

Usagi smirked. "If you weren't dead then you would know. Besides I don't have to prove myself to you seeing that I'm stronger and even Vegeta knows that. Why do you think he sent so many to take care of little old me? He knew it was me spying on you."

Radditz glared at her. "Yeah right. Vegeta probably sent us all out here because he thought that you and your whole crew were out here." Her smirk grew. "Sure Radditz. I think your in denial, but you can believe what you want. I'll be seeing you." She turned around and began to fly away.

Usagi whipped her head around when she sensed Vegeta flying after her at high speed. "Oh shit." She muttered and picked up the speed. She felt Vegeta's ki disappear and she stopped. She reached for her brooch, but someone grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She cringed as the pain caused her to drop her brooch, but the person holding her caught it. She lifted up her head and looked into the eyes of an angry Vegeta. 

"Your going to wish you never did that, princess." He sneered. She gulped in fear. Vegeta leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Make me immortal." "I can't. The crystal won't grant it because you don't have a pure heart." She whispered. Vegeta glared at her. "Then you owe me don't you."

He flew back to the ship with Usagi still in his arms. He set her on the ground still holding her wrist. He turned his head, as he sensed the z warriors and the sailor scouts ki. He frowned as they all landed in front of him. He smirked watching as they all grew worried when they saw that he had Usagi.

Goku stepped forward. "Let her go Vegeta." Vegeta shook his head. "I would Kakkarot, but you see since she messed up my plans she has to pay for it." 

Mamoru stared at Usagi. He could tell she was scared. He had to do something. He lunged for Vegeta, but was caught by Nappa. He tried to fight back, but Nappa was too strong. (Mamoru is such a weak bastard. I can't stand him.) "I wouldn't try anything like that again, or I'll crack your neck, weak human." Nappa threw him into a tree.

Vegeta looked down to see Usagi's reaction, and he saw her worry, but he could tell that she wasn't as worried as she seemed. "You know you are a real idiot, Earth Prince." He sneered out the word prince with disgust. He looked down at Usagi, and smirked. 'I know the perfect way to get at all of them.' 

"You are coming with me Usagi." Her eyes grew wide. "Whe- Where are we going?" He smirked at her discomfort. "You're coming back with me to Vegetasei."

******************************************

Silverwing: Alright people tell me what you think. You better REVIEW or no more. See ya.


	4. Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 3

Silverwing: Thanks for the reviews everybody. I know it took me a while to get this out, but I got my other fic out. For those of you who don't know that. Enjoy the fic.

*********************************

The Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 3: Going or Not

Usagi began to struggle in Vegeta's grip. "There ain't no way I'm going to Vegeasei." Vegeta scowled. "You don't have much of a choice." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him so she couldn't get a way. Usagi stiffened, but it went unnoticed by everyone else except Vegeta.

"Let her go Vegeta. You're not taken her anywhere." Uranus growled. The other scouts nodded while glaring at the sayin prince. He smirked. "Are you going to stop me?" Jupiter stepped up and prepared to attack. "You wouldn't attack me while I have your princess, would you? If you attack me, you'll end up hurting her."

Jupiter backed down. Goku stepped up. "Vegeta we aren't going to let you take her away. I'm stronger than you and I'll fight you if I have to." Some of the sayins gasped. Turlus glared at Goku. "Shut up Kakkarott. There's no way you're a super sayin. Which means that you aren't even near Vegeta's strength."

Usaig frowned and looked at Vegeta. "I knew you would tell them you were the strongest." He glared at her and pinched her. Usagi squirmed, trying to get away from him, but he had her in an iron grip.

Vegeta turned towards Goku. "It doesn't matter how strong you are Kakkarott. I have Usagi and you wouldn't do anything that could endanger her. Besides there are more of us then of you and if I could blow a whole planet up with one blast before then imagine what I could do now."

Usagi's eyes widened. She didn't think that Vegeta would exactly destroy earth. 'I guess he's back to his old self.' Vegeta looked at Usagi. "What would you rather? I destroy this dirt ball you call a planet or you come with me leaving the planet the way it is." 

'Dammit. He knows me to well.' She looked stared at the ground. "I'll go as long as you don't hurt anyone." Vegeta smirked. "I won't." He looked over at Mars as she spoke. "Usagi we won't let you do this. We can beat them." Usagi shook her head. "I have to do this. I can't risk it. No matter how many of us there are. There are more of them and they could blow up the planet easy."

Vegeta told the sayins to get ready to leave. Usagi begged Vegeta to let her say goodbye, but he only let her say it from a far.

Vegeta pulled Usagi onto the ship and once the door closed he let her go. "Come on. I'm going to show you around." Usagi stopped. "What?" Vegeta stared at her. "You didn't think I was going to lock you up in a room and never let you out, did you?" Usagi gave him a sheepish look and he smirked. Reaching over he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

*****************************************

Usagi sat in the room that Vegeta had given her. It was right next door to his. She didn't really like the idea of that, but she didn't comment on it. She stared out of the window and watched as the stars whizzed by. Tears streamed down her face as she thought how she had to leave her friends. 'I'll be back you guys. I promise.'

*****************************************

Silverwing: So whadda ya think? I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. I think later on in the story there will be a lemon so I will be changing to rating. See ya.


	5. Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 4

Silverwing: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Vegeta: Hurry up and start it.

********************************

The Return of Vegetasei: How to Get Usagi Back?

The Z warriors and the Sailor Senshi sat in the living room of Capsule Corps.

Bulma thought about Usagi. They had been really close ever since Usagi had saved her from a youma. Now she was with Vegeta. No one knew, but she had a small crush on him. She didn't think she did any more after this. 'We'll get you back Usagi'

Mina stared at all the sad and angry faces around the room. They had come here to figure out a way to get Usagi back, but all they wound up doing was arguing. She sighed, and thought of all the times she had spent with Usagi. She missed her. 'We will get you back Usagi. Don't worry Sailor V will rescue you.'

Just like Mina, Goku was thinking about Usagi also. She was like a little sister to him. They were so much alike. They both ate a lot, they would risk their lives for any of their friends, could be very clueless sometimes, and they both had big pure hearts. 'Usagi I hope you're okay. Don't be scared of Vegeta.'

Rei was also thinking about Usagi. 'Why did you give in Usagi? We could have fought them.' She thought back to the time when Usagi had saved all of the inners even though she could have died.

"That's it." Rei yelled. Everybody stared at Rei startled out of their thoughts. (Too lazy to write everybody's thoughts.) Bulma stood up. "What do you mean Rei?" "I think I know how we can save Usagi." Everybody turned and waited for her to speak.

"Well guys. I was thinking that we could use the Sailor Teleport. I know that we won't be able to bring anybody with us because of how much power it will take, but Goku can use his instant transmission and he could bring Gohan or Piccolo. Do you think it will work?" She said as she turned to Ami who was calculating using her computer.

"I don't know Rei. It all depends how far away they are and where they are. I mean, if they are in some sort of electrical storm then something might happen to us." Bulma nodded. "We can't send you guys out there without knowing what the consequences will be if something goes wrong."

In the background sat Hotaru. Unlike everybody else she wasn't worried about Vegeta hurting the princess. She was worried about something else. She had a vision a little while ago where a dark force was attacking Usagi and she saw Vegeta trying to protect her. She didn't understand why, but she actually trusted Vegeta more then Mamoru. 

****************************************

Usagi sat next to the window as she cried softly. She didn't want anyone to hear her sobs, but she knew sayins had good hearing. 

She turned her head at the sound of knocking. She wiped away her tears and opened the door. She came face to face with Vegeta. Her eyes widened as she saw something pass through his eyes, but it was gone before she could realize what it was.

Vegeta stepped into the room. He stared at her face that was stained with tears. Reaching up, he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and saw the sadness and misery. Sighing he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. (This one is not the lemon people.) He sat down and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He let her cry on his shoulder. 'I never did like seeing her cry.'

****************************************

Silverwing: What do you think? I think the next one will be a lemon. It'll be longer too.


	6. Return to Vegetasei: Chapter 5

Silverwing: I'm SO SSSOOORRRYYY this is out so late. Major writer's block, and I have all this school work to do and I have track practice. School sucks. Anyway I want to thank all my reviewers. I haven't gotten any real flames, and that makes me so happy. I say real because people said they liked my story, but there were a couple of parts that they didn't like, or didn't understand. I will clear that up for you.

1) Someone asked why Usagi didn't teleport back. Well true she is Sailor Cosmos and you would think she could teleport all over the universe. Well I guess I forgot to mention that Vegeta still had her brooch. Whoops, my bad. *sweatdrops* Anyway, we all know that she can't teleport without transforming so she is stuck.

2) Someone said that I was making Usagi seem weak. First off, no, I'm not. Remember she doesn't like to fight, so she tries not to fight the sayins unless she has to. Second, she is strong yes, but she can't beat Vegeta without her brooch. Unlike Vegeta who can go SSJ at will, she can't. Usagi may have a shot at winning against Vegeta if he didn't go super sayin, but she doesn't want to chance it.

3)Usagi is a good hearted person, and she keeps her promises. She promised Vegeta. Besides she's a princess and royalty doesn't break their promises. At least they don't in my fic.

I hope I cleared that up. Enjoy the fic.

Silverwing: "Aright everybody this is the lime version for those of you who don't read lemons."

Vegeta: "I love lemons. I think they're the best type of fics out there."

Silverwing: "You would."

Usagi: "Veggie you're such a hentai

*********************************

The Return of Vegetasei: Ruining Destiny

/Next morning/

Usagi woke up and looked over at the clock. It was 8:00. She stood up and stretched, heading off to the bathroom to take a shower. Usagi stared at her tear stained face and her puffy eyes with a frown. She washed her face trying to get rid of any trace that she was crying.

After her shower she dried herself off. Since she didn't have any clothes, she used her magic to make some cloths. She didn't want to where anything revealing around the sayins so she chose to wear something baggy. She wore black baggy jeans with a big blue and white t-shirt and a pair of white Nike's. She dried her hair and put it up in her usual style. Pocketing her brooch, she left her room.

She walked next door to Vegeta's room. She didn't want to see him right now, but she didn't know where she was suppose to get her food from, and she didn't feel like fighting any of the sayins right now.

She timidly knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Vegeta stood in the doorway wearing his blue training pants with his white boots. His chest had droplets of water on it like he had just come out of the shower. ( oh yeah *drools*) A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and Vegeta smirked.

"O-O-Ohayo Vegeta-sama." She stuttered. Vegeta nodded and motioned for her to come in. She followed him inside, the door closing behind her.

Vegeta picked up a towel and began to dry his hair. "What do you want?" "I-I was wondering where I'm suppose to get something to eat." Vegeta walked over to an intercom on the wall and told the person on the other end to bring down some food.

Usagi looked around the room. There was a desk with a bunch of papers all over it near the far wall. There were grey sheets on the bed with a black comforter. To her left there was a door that she figured was the bathroom. On the other side of the room there was a closet. The carpet was a dark grey color. (I don't know if spaceships have carpeting or not. I doubt it though. But in my fic they do.) 

Vegeta watched Usagi as he leaned against the wall. He knew that she had been crying again. He had heard her. He knew that her leaving earth would be hard, but he forgot how emotional she was. He didn't like hearing or seeing her cry, it disturbed him. 'I've been on earth too long. Stupid weaklings and their emotions.' He turned to the sound at the door.

He walked over and opened the door. The servant set the food down on the table and left. Vegeta looked towards Usagi who was staring out of the window. "Are you hungry or not?" He glared at her and she hurried over to him. They sat down and ate.

After breakfast they walked towards the bridge. Usagi glanced over at Vegeta. Vegeta saw and glared at her. She turned her attention back in front of her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" "Nothing. I was just wondering about something." "And?" "Why did you bring me with you?"

Vegeta frowned. He hadn't expected her to ask him that. "Do you remember the silver millennium well?" She nodded. "Unlike you I was young when my father ruled. I didn't really learn that much about ruling a kingdom. You were much older, so you know more. I want you to help me." (Vegeta ask for help. When hell freezes over.)

Usagi stared at him. "You want me to help you rule?" Vegeta realized what she was really asking. "No, I want you to help me, like an advisor or something."

She didn't really believe him because Vegeta wasn't the type to ask for help, but then again why would he waste time bringing her here. He could have just blown up earth or found another way to get back at her. 'He's either telling the truth or hiding something.' "Oh."

****************************************

/Later That Night/

Vegeta walked down the halls looking for Usagi. She had asked him something, but he was too busy to hear her so he told her to ask him later. He walked to her room and knocked. When no one answered he let himself in. He looked around, but didn't find any sign of her. He lifted his head at a sound coming from the bathroom. He walked over and knocked. No answer. He walked in cautiously. He blushed at the sight in front of him.

There stood a very naked Usagi in the shower. Her hair tumbled down her back covering most of her body like a golden blanket. He stared at her through the shower curtain. 'A beautiful Tenshi.'

Usagi relaxed and let the water run through her hair, rinsing out the shampoo. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of someone coming in the shower with her. 'Stupid Usagi. You should have been paying attention. You never let your guard down when you're surrounded by a bunch of sayins.' She mentally slapped herself for not realizing there was someone even in the bathroom with her. She cautiously glanced over her shoulder and saw Vegeta standing behind her. She whipped her head around as she turned beet red.

Vegeta stared at Usagi. He groaned as he realized he wanted her. He smirked as he got an idea. He silently undressed and slipped into the shower. He saw Usagi glance at him and blush. His smirk grew and he wrapped his tail around her waist, drawing her to him. (It grew back. Don't ask how. It just did.) He felt her stiffen.

Usagi sucked in her breath as her back pressed against Vegeta's naked chest. "I want you Usagi." She shivered as his breath tickled her skin. Vegeta began to kiss her neck. She began to relax in his arms, but then snapped to reality. She struggled to get away from him. Vegeta frowned. "Vegeta I can't do this. I can't betray Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa like that."

Vegeta growled as she mentioned Mamoru. "Forget Mamoru. You never seemed to be thinking about Mamo-chan all those times I kissed you. Besides if you guys were going to get married don't you think it would have happened already, and you don't even like your destiny, remember? I heard you crying about it before." (If I were Usagi I would say, "Destiny can kiss my ass".) Usagi bowed her head in guilt. He was right, she never did really worry about Mamoru and she did have doubts about their marriage ever happening. (Don't we all.)

Vegeta kissed her neck again and when he got no objection, he continued. He turned her around so that she was facing him. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Usagi moaned in response. His hands roamed over her body.

******************************************

Usagi awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She sighed. 'Maybe it's good he's not here.' She didn't acknowledge the face that she was hoping Vegeta was still there. Her head snapped up at the sound of a door opening, and saw Vegeta emerge from the bathroom. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she wrapped the sheet tighter around her body. 

Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down to put on his boots. "What did you want to ask me yesterday?" Usagi blinked. "Oh. I wanted to know how long I was going to have to stay with you?" Vegeta was frowning on the inside, but on the outside his face was blank.

'I don't want her to go. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?' He mentally slapped himself. 'Stupid, stupid...Vegeta she is messing with your head. She's using her stupid magic on you which is causing you not to think straight. You must kill her.' (Reminds me of Heero. Because basically he is saying she's a distraction/obstacle just in different words.)

"I don't know. I have to think about it." With that he stood up and walked to the door. "You can order some food over the intercom. I have some work to do." He said over his shoulders as he walked out the door.

******************************************

Silverwing: So what did you think? Hope you liked it. I'll have the next one out as soon as possible.

Vegeta: "I want to read the lemon version. Limes suck."

Silverwing smacks him. "Stop being such a hentai. We don't care if you like limes or not."

Vegeta growled at her. "Don't do that again." Silverwing smirked and smacked him again. Vegeta glared at her. "I'll rip your wings off." He roared as he flew towards her.

Silverwing: "Uuuhhh. Bye." Silverwing flies off at top speed.

Vegeta: "Get back here you Silverchicken." He yelled.

Silverwing glared back at him. "Hell no, I'm not stupid. And if you try to rip my wings off you'll regret it."

Usagi laughed as the two yelled threw insults and threats at each other as Vegeta chased Silverwing. "You guys better review or you might catch yourself in Silverwing's situation. Ja, aaahhh." Usagi screamed as Silverwing's sword just missed her head trying to slash at Vegeta.

Silverwing: "Get back here you super wimp." She yelled as she chased Vegeta.

Silverwing: REVIEW. I'm not playing either. Ja ne.


	7. Return of Vegetasei:Chapter 6

Silverwing: Alright, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. You know it's finals and all. Ow well. Yes school is almost over. June 13th is my last day. I'm so happy. I know half of you don't want to hear this because you're still going to be in school, but I want to tell ya anyway. Enjoy the fic.

Usagi: "Hey when we get out of school are you going to take me to Mt. Olympus?"

Silverwing: "Sure. You'll get to see the others too."

Usagi: "Cool."

Vegeta: "They obviously are to stupid to remember to do the disclaimer so, Silvewing doesn't own anything. If she did I would be getting paid for this." Turns to Silverwing. "I want my 20.00 by the way."

Silvewing; "Well I don't have it so you're going to have to wait."

Vegeta: "GGGRRRRR. No good cheap bi-" Silverwing smacks him. "Shut up."

**************************************

The Return of Vegetasei: Mental Bonds

Usagi watched Vegeta go. With a sigh she turned over and went back to sleep, letting the God of Dreams take over.

/Dream/

She was walking in fog. It reminded her of the gates of time. She was dressed as Neo-Queen Serenity. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. She turned around at the sound of footsteps. She turned away from the man once she saw who it was.

'I don't want to see him right now. Damn this stupid mental bond, destiny, and Vegeta too.'

"Usako?"

She whipped around and stared at him.

"Mamor-...Mamo-chan, I didn't expect to see you."

Mamoru ran over to her and crushed her in a hug.

"Usako, I'm so glad you're alive. I thought Vegeta might of kill-." *intake of breath* " I couldn't reach you through our mental link, I was so scared."(I think I'm going to be sick.) "Are you okay?"

'NO, YOU IDIOT. I'm not fine. I just cheated on you with your enemy. If you really want to know the truth.'

"Mamo-chan I'm fine. Vegeta didn't hurt me. He didn't even lay a hand on me." 'If you don't count Namek to now.'

She buried her face into his shirt so that he wouldn't see the fact that she was lying. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Usako. We're going to save you. I'm going to save you."

'Yeah right. Nappa threw you into a tree and you were down. Vegeta's thousands of times stronger then that moron.'

"But Mamo-chan. All of you can't come and save me. What if the Earth needs protection?"

"Don't worry. Pluto says that after we take care of the new enemy that just showed up, the earth won't be endanger for a while. We have time to save you."

"But Mamo-chan, you guys can't come here. Vegeta and the rest of the sayins will kick your ass. I can't help you fight, Vegeta still had my broach. You guys maybe strong, but they out number you by a lot and you know you can't trust sayins in battle. They always have something up their sleeves."

"Look Usako, don't be scared. We're going to save you even if we have to fight millions of sayins to do it. Vegeta's pride and honor are his weaknesses remember. We'll use what we know about Vegeta to our advantage."

"Okay." She replied in a whisper. 'I do not want to talk to him anymore. I feel really bad.'

"Mamo-chan, I think I'm waking up."

"Oh...okay Usako. Be careful and try to find your way back here again, okay?"

"Umm...sure. If I can." 

She faded away. She sighed as she appeared in a different room. This one had purple curtains and drapes blowing in a wind that was coming from god knows where. The floor was dark purple and the walls were light purple.

She turned around to come face to face with Hotaru.

"Hota-chan." "Usagi-chan."

They ran and gave each other a hug.

"It's so good to see you Usa. I miss you."

"Me too. Are you okay? Mamoru told me that you guys had another enemy." She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm fine. We do have a new enemy and they're strong. It might take us a while to beat them. So how have you been?"

"I-I'm fine. He didn't hurt me if that's what you're wondering."

Hotaru nodded. "I know. I saw what happened."

"Oh god, Hotaru please don't tell anybody. Especially Mamoru. I mean Mamo-chan." She begged.

"Don't worry Usagi. I won't tell unless you want me to." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Hota-chan." Usagi hugs her again. "You don't know how much this means to me. I'm not ready to tell him yet."

Hotaru nodded. "I have to go now Usagi, be careful around those sayins. Come back if you need to talk about it or if you just want to talk."

Usagi watched as Hotaru faded away.

/End Dream/

/Earth/

Hotaru woke up and stared out of her window. She knew there was something Setsuna wasn't telling everyone. No one could see the nervousness in Setsuna's eyes except her, and she knew it had to do with what was going on between Vegeta and Usagi. She thought back to the vision she had.

/Vision/

Hotaru stared at Cosmos and Vegeta as they leaned against one another for support. Whatever that shadow was, it had beaten them up pretty badly. 

Hotaru turned her head to the shadow as it began to laugh. It held out its hand and all she could see was that it was holding a small body.

Cosmos began to cry and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. Hotaru stared helplessly as blast came from the shadow and headed towards them.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned his back towards the blast and hugged Cosmos closer to his chest. He cried out in pain when the blast made contact and Cosmos began to cry louder. Soon Vegeta fell and Cosmos hugged him. Another blast headed for Cosmos. She leaned down and whispered something to Vegeta. She sat there and let the blast hit her.

Hotaru wanted to run and push her out of the way, but she couldn't. She watched as the blast hit Cosmos and she screamed.

**************************************

Silverwing: What do you think? Was it good? Please tell me. I can't wait until Saturday. I'm going to see Tomb Raider. Anyway, you guys gotta review and I want to let you know that one of the characters I made up might appear in this fic later on. Her name is Silverwing. It's not really me, but she does have my attitude. She looks completely different from me. Please review thanks.

Vegeta: "Where's my money?" 

Silverwing: "I don't have your money Vegeta. Don't you know niggas is broke these days." 

Usagi: "Hey Silverwing, you want to go to the crown?"

Silverwing: "Sure."

Vegeta: "I thought you just said you didn't have any money."

Silverwing: "I don't. Not for you anyway. See ya."

Disappears with Usagi

Vegeta: "Damn immortals."


	8. Return of Vegetasei:Chapter 7

Silverwing: I know it's late, but please don't hurt me. I have to wait until I get the perfect idea to write. There will be some mystery characters popping up, but they will be explained later. I'm not writing a disclaimer anymore. If you want to see it look on previous chapters. Thank you. Enjoy. Ares pops in: " Hey Silverwing." Silverwing: "What are you doing here?" Ares: "Just wondering if you want to go to war with me." Silverwing: *smirks* "Hell yeah." Vegeta: "Hey, I want to go." Ares: "I was going to ask you too." Usagi: "I'll never understand why you guys like fighting so much." Silverwing: "It's in his blood and we were both raised around war so we find it quite interesting." Usagi shakes her head. "See you guys when you get back." She leaves. Vegeta: *smirks* "So who we fighting" Ares: "The rest of the Cold empire." Silverwing and Vegeta's smirks get even bigger then they turn to each other and give high fives. Suddenly they realize what they just did and stare at each other with disgust. Ares: " Woah. That was way ooc. I guess excitement just does that to people, huh?" Silverwing takes off her glove and burns it with her ki. She concentrates and a new glove appears on her arm. Looks up at Ares and smirks. "Yeah. Funny how that stuff happens." 

'Thoughts'

***********************************

Return of Vegetasei

/Time Gates/ 

A frown appears on Pluto's face. 'What is the princess doing? Why is she cheating on Mamoru? The future is changing completely. Grrr...who is doing this?"

"Pluto, you will not be able to change it back." Queen Serenity said as she appeared beside her friend.

"In the past year, every time I went to Earth to visit everyone someone would mess with the timeline. Who is it and why would my father allow it?" Pluto said getting even more angry.

"I believe it is the fates and the immortal guardians." Queen Serenity said frowning.

"Figures those four would be behind this, they never liked Mamoru, but I still don't understand why the fates are letting this happen. Why change Usagi's destiny? What are they trying to do? They changed Trunks future too. That's why when he came back to fight the androids, his hair had silver streaks and his eyes had a silver tint to them. He wasn't even born when he was suppose to be."

"Pluto you are going to stress yourself out. I'm sure Silverwing has a good reason for what she is doing." 

"She does." Said a deep voice. Then suddenly a man appeared before them.

"Chronos." They both breathed and gave a small bow.

He nodded. "Silverwing swore to protect the princess when she was first born and so all of the elder gods, including myself, appointed her Serenity's guardian angel. You see it is her job to protect the princess and do what she thinks is best for the princess, but she could not help the princess if her destiny was made to never be tampered with. Angels have the power to see the future of their charges, and usually if the angel feels that their charge can have a better future then they change as much as they can to make it better. The situation with Serenity is different. Silverwing was not allowed to interfere like that. When Serenity was first reborn Silverwing gave the ginzouishou enough power so that every time she died she would be reborn immediately. It's takes much longer for a person to be reborn, but not for Serenity. Silverwing was also the one that made Serenity a sailor soldier. There was never suppose to be a Sailor Moon, only a Sailor Cosmos. If you really think about it, Silverwing would be the soldier of the moon seeing that she is one of it's goddesses and she is a sailor soldier. Anyway, she did it so Serenity could protect herself-"

"But the princess doesn't want to be Sailor Moon so that was bad judgement on her part." Pluto said with anger.

"Actually no, it wasn't, we all know that Serenity doesn't want her friends to die trying to protect her. She would rather die fighting then them dying to protect her. Silverwing knows more about Serenity then anybody. Silverwing knows what Serenity thinks and feels. Those were the only things Silverwing was allowed to change and she had to fight us to get us to even let her do that. So now Silverwing wants Serenity to make her own decisions about her life. If she picks a bad path then Silverwing will try to make it come out better. Silverwing has talked to the fates, Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, and Hera. They have all given her permission and agreed to help her. If she needs it, and she knows she will."

"But father she has not only changed the future and destiny for Serenity, but Vegeta and Trunks as well. How could you let her get away with ruining three people's futures?" Pluto said in disbelief.

"Ah daughter, she has the blessing of Hera and the fates to do this and I cannot go against the fates will. She also has Ares permission to change Vegeta's future. (Ares is the god of war so it only makes since that he would be the creator of the sayins.) Since she changed Vegeta's future Trunks future was changed as well seeing that, that is his father. Also after the destruction of Vegetasei, Silverwing decided to watch over Vegeta and Goku , she also added Gohan and Trunks on that list when she found out about them. This all of course made Ares happy to have some of the survivors of the sayin race looked after when he couldn't do it."

"But father, if Serenity keeps going down the path she is she will die. Doesn't Silverwing know that?"

"Yes she does, and she already has a plan to deal with it. Like Queen Serenity said don't stress yourself out over this, Pluto. I may not like what Silverwing is doing, but I do trust her. She has never failed a mission and I don't think she is going to start now. Have some faith in her, I do." Chronus nods as fog surrounds him and he disappears.

"Pluto I have to go. Hades will only give me so much time before I have to return. I trust Silverwing. Please watch out for the others." Queen Serenity gave her a sad smile and disappeared.

Pluto sighed and went back to guarding the gate.

*******************************************

Usagi sighed it had been a week since they had landed on Vegetasei. It wasn't actually as bad as she had imagined. At least the palace wasn't. It had been three days since she had last talked to Vegeta, but it didn't bother her because she needed to think. She wasn't sure how she felt about Mamoru anymore. The fact that she didn't call him Mamo-chan anymore was a big hint. Her feelings for Vegeta were confusing. Sometimes he was nice, but sometimes he wasn't. He had the weirdest mood swings she had ever seen. They were worst then Chichi's. She giggled at that. Then she sighed again. She missed all of them. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered the promise Vegeta made to her.

/Flashback/

After Usagi got up she had took a shower and got dressed. She wanted to feel relaxed and laid back to day even though she was nothing near that. She dressed in a white tang top and navy blue cargo pants. Slipping on a pair of tennis shoes she walked to the training room. She went to the control room. It was almost deserted except for a few sayins checking on the computers and what not. She walked over to one of the chairs sat down. She stared out at the stars and the different planets as they passed by. The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts and she saw Vegeta and Radditz out of the corner of her eye. She turned her attention back to the planets.

Vegeta was not in a good mood. He was confused. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Usagi. Deep down inside he knew that when the time came he would let her go if she wanted to go. He wasn't really happy about that because she was a weakness. (He's really starting to sound like Heero.) He turned his head when he felt her ki. 

She was sitting in one of the chairs staring at the stars. She looked sad, he sighed. He didn't like this at all. His defenses were breaking all because of her. He walked over to her and sat down across from her. She looked over at him. He saw sadness and hurt. He made everyone get out. He turned back to her.

"Usagi, what do you want?" "Vegeta you confuse me you know that." Vegeta smirked. "That's the point." Usagi smiles at him. "I guess, but it gets annoying." She pouted. Vegeta reached over and kissed her cheek. "I promise I'll let you go after you help me, and then you can go be with your everybody, okay?" Usagi nodded. She didn't notice the glint of sadness in his eyes as she hugged him. He lightly pushed her away. "Alright, now your getting to mushy on me. That is where I draw the line." She smiled.

/End Flashback/

Usagi smiled. She suddenly realized who she wanted to be with. Mamoru was destiny and if Crystal Tokyo was meant to happen it would of happened already. She never actually got to be with anybody else and if she actually fell in love with Vegeta she would know it wasn't destiny. It was her own decision.

*******************************************

On the top of Mt. Olympus five figures stood next to a fountain. Four of them were hidden in the shadows and all you could see were their eyes. Khaki, ice blue, gold, and silver. The other figure stood in the light and it is a person we know all too well. Lilac hair with silver streaks, and sky blue eyes with silver specks. 

Trunks sat on the edge of the fountain looking into the water. He was watching the inners as they fought a youma.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Said the one with ice blue eyes. This person was obviously female.

Trunks looked over his shoulder at the four figures in the shadow. He shook his head. They always seem to like to hide in the shadows.

"Just thinking. Silverwing am I going to be born before the others come get to Vegetasei?" Trunks asked in a worried voice.

The one with the silver eyes took a small step forward. It was a woman who appeared to be about 23 yrs. old, but she only appeared to be that age. Her skin was a dark tan color.(She's Hispanic. Or at least looks it. I don't think gods had nationalities.) Her jet-black hair reached a little past her shoulders with thick silver streaks. (The streaks are the same silver that Sisqo's hair was when he dyed it silver.) Her hair was done back in twists, tied back with black rubber bands. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a navy blue jewel in middle.

One of her white gloved hands came out of the shadows and rested on Trunks shoulder. "Don't worry Trunks. You'll be born either way. If they come early or later you will still be born. If Usagi goes back to Mamoru then your father and Bulma will find a way to get together. Do not worry. You will be born no matter what happens." Replied her calm, silvery voice said to him as she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Trunks turned to her. Silverwing was his guardian angel and he was happy she was there. She had let him cry on her shoulder so many times when he was living in the timeline with the evil androids. She had saved him from them when he was little. She had been there for him ever since. He smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you big huh?" 

She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. There is nothing you can give me that I can't get on my own, except your friendship which I already have so there."

He smiled at her, said goodbye to the others and left through a portal. She stared into the fountain and a different scene appeared. It was the scene of Pluto, Chronos, and Queen Serenity and the conversation that had taken place earlier that day. "Angina can you do me a favor?" She said glancing over her shoulder.

The one with the ice blue eyes stepped next to Silverwing. She had dark tan skin as well. Her white hair was let down and reached a little past her shoulders. (Like Halley Barry had it when she played storm.) On her forehead was a gold tiara with a white jewel in the middle.

"Of course Crescent." She said to her friend.

"Go to Vegetasei and watch over Usagi. I don't want Pluto interfering. I want Usagi to make her own decision. If she chooses to stay with Mamoru I will leave her destiny and the timeline alone, but if she chooses to stay with Vegeta then I will fight them to make sure the future stays the way she chose it."

Angina smiled. Crescent had always looked after the princess, always wishing she could help her more and here was her chance. It was fun to mess with the timeline and destiny without having the fates and Chronos on their asses.

"Of course." Smiling she disappeared in a flash of white light.

****************************************

Silverwing; Alright tell me what you think. I'll explain all about my four characters later. Oh and I am now mixing Hercules and Xena into this. I'm only using the mythology part. Neither of them are in this fic. Ya'll gotta review. Thanks.

Usagi: "Sorry guys, but they're still at war. Ow well. Buh bye."


	9. Return of Vegetasei: 8

Silverwing: Alright everybody. I'm updating faster then usual, but I know you guys are happy about that so who really cares. I've got ideas so I'm going to use them. It's the very next day in the fic, just to let you know. The only senshi that is a direct descendent of a god is Pluto. In other words the Goddess Selene is not Queen Serenity. Also, all gods and goddesses have their own palace. All of them are in a different realm like how it is with snake road. Also the Greek gods and goddesses are from Xena and Hercules so you'll know what they look like if you've ever watched either show. Some of them are from different mythologies, some aren't that well known, and I made up one.

Vegeta: *smirks* "That war was hot."

White Wolf: "Of course it was Veg Head, aren't they all."

Vegeta: *scowl* "Grrrr...don't call me that."

Silverwing and White Wolf snicker. Silverwing turns to White Wolf: " Hehe...what are doing here?"

White Wolf: "I heard we were being put in this fic so I came to check it out."

Silvewing: "Cool."

White Wolf: "What's it about?"

Vegeta: "You two and the other two are trying to change Usagi's destiny so she doesn't end up with that weak retard Mamoru. She might end up with me."

White Wolf: "Oh, that sounds good. Any fic where she doesn't end up with the dumbass is hot, unless she ends up with an enemy. That's just plain weird."

****************************************

The Return of Vegetasei: Usagi's Decision

Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a silk silver, short sleeve, button down blouse with a long black skirt that reached her ankles. The skirt had two slits that reached her knees and on the waist was a silver chain with little crescent moons. On her feet she wore black high heeled sandals that buckled at her ankle. She had painted her nails and toenails silver. She decided not to put her hair in her usual hairstyle. Instead she put it in a high ponytail, her hair reached knees. She used silver clips to hold back some of the shorter strands.

She glanced over at the clock and headed towards the thrown room. 'Vegeta will kill me if I'm late for this meeting.' She walked into the throne room and took the seat closest to the throne. She turned her head when she noticed Vegeta was staring at her. She noticed his raised an eye brow as he pointed to her hair and she just smiled.

*****************************************

/Earth/

The z warriors and the sailor senshi were at Capsule Corps having an emergency meeting.

"You guys there is something weird about these youma. It's like they are just attacking because they have nothing else to do. When I asked the last one who it worked for it said no one." Rei said from her spot on the floor. As they all waited for Bulma.

Michiru looked over at Rei. "Do you think they are just stray youmas?" Rei nodded.

"Then why are we wasting our time on them when we could be using it to save Usagi." Makato said with a frown. "Because we still have to protect the people of Earth, even if they are strays." Ami replied. Bulma walks in the room. Everybody looks at her. 

"I'm sorry guys, but it's going to take a couple of moths for me to fix up the ship and make it so that we can all fit."

Mamoru jumped to his feet. "But we can't just leave Usako alone with that monkey. I refuse to leave Usako with him. Vegeta might do something to her." "He might not." Everybody turned to stare at Hotaru wondering why she would stick up for him. "Hotaru, you do realize we are talking about Vegeta here, right?" Krillen said to her.

"I know, I'm not stupid. I guess I'm the only one besides Usagi that ever paid attention to Vegeta. Did you all forget that Vegeta respects royalty. We all know Vegeta won't do anything to her except spar and threaten. She told me herself that he didn't do anything to her and I know she told you the same thing Mamoru. You guys relax a little. It isn't as bad as you are all making it out to be. I have a feeling we can trust Vegeta. Remember he did help you fight the battle with the androids and Cell even though he didn't have to."

The others stared at Hotaru like she was nuts. Gohan stood up and looked at everybody. " You guys, we always trust Hotaru when it comes to the visions and stuff. This is probably one of those times." Everybody agreed except Mamoru, but it didn't matter. They all sat down and tried to come up with a plan for when they landed on Vegetasei.

***************************************

/Ares Palace: the dining hall/

Aphrodite appeared in a flash of gold sparkles. She looked over at the table and saw Ares sitting at the head of the table with his head resting on his palm and one foot propped up on the table as he listened to one of his warlords babble. Next to him sat Silverwing who had her legs stretched out with both feet propped up on the table. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and her arms were folded across her chest. She was staring at the floor with a scowl. 

Silverwing looked up when she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that it was Aphrodite she turned to the warlord. "Beat it." His eyes widened, giving a quick bow he ran out of the room. Ares raised an eyebrow, she just smirked in return. They turned to Aphrodite.

"What's up, sis?" Ares said as he grabbed a glass off the table.

"Well I think there is something you two should see." Aphrodite said as she stepped in front of the big mirror hanging on the wall. Suddenly her reflection began to ripple and a scene of the meeting on Vegetasei appeared in it's place.

Silverwing stood up and walked over to the mirror. She smiled when she saw Usagi sitting next to Vegeta. Looking over her shoulder, she waved Ares over with her hand. Ares walked over and watched the scene as the meeting ended.

*************************************

Usagi walked with Vegeta to his room. They were discussing the meeting and how an alliance was just formed between Vegetasei and a nearby planet called Bananza. (Hey fruit and vegetables. Then we can add meat, dairy, sweets, and grain. Sorry. Keep reading.)

Usagi sighed as she and Vegeta entered his room. "I didn't remember those meeting being so damn boring." That earned a smirk from Vegeta as he laid down on his bed. "What did you expect?" "I knew it would be boring, but I mean that was more boring then school." (Damn, that is boooring) Vegeta smirk grew bigger as he closed his eyes.

Usagi stared at Vegeta's form on the bed. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. His legs crossed at the ankle. He had taken off his cape and armor which left him with his boots, spandex, and his gloves. She was mesmerized by his muscular chest, rising and falling.

"Damn Usagi, if you want me that bad all you have to do is ask." Vegeta said as he cracked an eye open and stared at her. His smirk returned to his face as he caught sight of her blush. He sat up, with his back against the head board he motioned for her to come over. 

Usagi slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Vegeta. She noticed he was giving her that look. She smirked to herself. 'This time we're doing it my way.' (Yes that is what she meant.) She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She pressed her tongue against Vegeta's lips. When Vegeta opened his mouth she began to search every nook and cranny with her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap. (If you guys want me to write a lemon then you have to review and ask for one.)

***********************************************

The scene in the mirror rippled and changed back to their reflection. 

A smirk appeared on Silvewing's face. "Aurora, Urania" She called. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and a flash of black as two women appeared.

The first woman's facial features were similar to Silverwing's. Her skin was tan just like Silverwing's except instead of silver features she had gold. She had jet black hair with gold streaks. (I don't mean blond gold, but gold gold.) Her wavy hair was brushed back out of her face with one lock of black and one lock of gold hair hanging in front of her gold eyes. Her gold and black hair reached a little past her shoulders. On her forehead was a gold tiara with a gold jewel in the middle.

The second woman's features looked more like Angina's, with the same tan skin. Her jet black hair was done in corn braids with half of them in a ponytail and the other half was left down, reaching the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light khaki color. On her forehead was a gold tiara with a black jewel in it. 

"Yeah Crescent?" Aurora asked her cousin. 

"Usagi seems to have fallen for Vegeta." Silverwing said as she showed them the same scene.

Urania smirked. "So did she choose yet?" "No, but in about two hours she should be meeting that idiot in her dreams" Silverwing stated as she began to think.

*********************************

/2 hours later: Usagi's Dream/

Usagi looked around. She sighed he wasn't here yet. A chair appeared behind her and she sat down. Everything looked just like it did before. She stood at the sound of footsteps. 

"Usako, you came back." Mamoru smiled and hugged her. He noticed when Usagi hesitated. He pulled away from her just enough to stare at her face. "What's wrong Usako. He didn't hurt you did he?"

She sighed. "No Mamoru, he didn't." "Then what's wrong?" 

She stared up at his face. "Mamoru, I think I'm in love and it's not you."

Mamoru was shocked. The girl he loved just said she loved someone else. "When-? How-? What-? Who-?" He said as she pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, it just happened." "Were you feeling this way last time we talked?" "Last time I was confused. I didn't know I felt this way until a couple of hours ago." 

"What about destiny, Crystal Tokyo, and Chibi-Usa?" "I don't know about destiny, and I don't think Crystal Tokyo was going to happen anyway, I mean we should be ruling already. I'm sad that Chibi-Usa won't be born, but if she is really meant to be then she will be. If she isn't born then she will still exist in an alternate timeline"

Mamoru was heartbroken. (Good. He deserves it.) She really didn't love him anymore. She didn't call him Mamo-chan. Mamoru felt his eyes watering. He looked up at her. "Is it Vegeta?" He just had a nagging feeling like he should ask her.

Mamoru looked into Usagi's eyes and saw guilt. He shook his head in disbelief. "It is, isn't it?" She didn't answer, she just looked down at the floor. 

"Fine, go be with that monkey. I don't care. I spend all that time saving you and this is how you repay me? It doesn't matter because he's never going to love you anyway." Mamoru yelled.

Usagi glared at him. "You act like I never had to save your sorry ass during the final battles. You are always giving in to evil without even putting up a fight. Forget you Mamoru. I felt guilty that I was choosing Vegeta over you, but now I don't give a damn. Good bye." Usagi yells as she disappears.

Mamoru watches her leave and breaks down crying. (Ah ha. That's what you get you weak rose throwing prick.) 

*********************************************

Usagi open her eyes and found herself staring at Vegeta's neck. She propped her head up on her palm and watched him sleep. His ever present scowl was more relaxed then when he is awake. Her mind began to drift back to what Mamoru said. 

'He's never going to love you.'

She stared at Vegeta's face. 'What if Mamoru's right? What if Vegeta never loves me?'

"What are you thinking about?" Veeta asked as he stared up at her face.

Usagi looked in his eyes, she saw curiosity and concern, but they were gone as soon as they appeared. "I was thinking about what's going to happen now."

"You can become my queen and we rule together." Vegeta said matter of factly.

Usagi smiled. 'Maybe Mamoru was wrong.' "Maybe." 

Vegeta suddenly grabbed her hand and smirked. "Care to join me in the shower?" A sly smile appeared on her face as Vegeta pulled her into the bathroom.

*******************************************

/Later that day/

Usagi stood by the fountain in the royal gardens. She placed her hand in the crystal clear water and smiled. The water felt cool over her skin. She turned at the sound of a noise. She saw a nearby bush moving. She began to walk towards when a white wolf came out. She gasped.

The wolf was poor white with ice blue eyes. (Anybody else remember a similar description from before?) The wolf sat down on it's hind legs and just stared at Usagi.

Usagi hesitantly took a step forward. The wolf just watched. She walked even closer and stopped when to wolf stood up. It walked over to her and sniffed her hand. Reaching out a shaky hand, Usagi began to pet the wolf and it tilted it's head to the side.

She smiled down at the wolf. " I think I'm going to keep you."

********************************************

Silverwing: What do you think? If you want me to write a lemon for this chapter then you have to ask for it in the review. 

White Wolf: "That was pretty hot. I like it."

Usagi: "Hey guys. You know Silverwing you should probably tell the readers about you, and the other immortal guardians."

Silverwing: "That's a good idea."

Vegeta:"You're an idiot. Why didn't you think that you could do that before."

Silverwing: "I wouldn't talk Mr. Throw a big ki blast in the gravity room and almost blow myself up."

Vegeta: *grumbles*


	10. Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 9

Silverwing: Alright I figured its times to work on this fic. I just finished two chapters for To Be Betrothed and I feel that I should work on this now. I'm changing Urania's name to Ursa. It means bear.

Vegeta: "Hey, how come I'm so ooc in the other fic?"

Silverwing: "Because you are younger and besides if there was an alliance between the Moon Kingdom and Vegetasei, don't you think you would come out a little differently because you had a better child hood?"

Vegeta frowned. "Maybe."

Usagi: "I like that fic. It's cute and I get to be a sayin. That's way cool."

Vegeta smirked. "Of course being a sayin is cool. Sayins are the greatest race in the whole universe."

"There he goes on another ego trip." Silverwing mumbled. "You mean, 'WERE', Veggie." 

Vegeta glares. "Shut the hell up."

Silverwing: "HaHa."

************************************

The Return of Vegetasei: The Representatives of War

Usagi walked into her room and closed the door. She took the wolf out of her subspace pocket. She wasn't sure she was allowed to have animals in the palace so she had to sneak her in. Usagi walked over to the bed and laid down. The wolf jumped up on the bed and laid down next to her. Usagi scratched her behind the ear.

"You need a name. Mmmm...how about Arctic." Usagi said with a yawn. "Yeah, I think that will do." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

***************************

/Usagi's Dream/

Usagi looked around. Where was she now? She was in another one of those rooms except this room looked like some type of throne room. The colors of this room were navy blue, silver, and black. 

"Hello Usagi." Said a female's voice from behind her.

Usagi turned around and was greeted by a woman she never met before. The woman was wearing the fuku of a sailor senshi. She wore the normal white body suit. The skirt, and the flap were navy blue. Her shoes were leather navy blue slip-on shoes with thick rubber heels. The bows and the rings on her gloves were silver. In the middle of the bow on her chest was a diamond and carved into the diamond was a crescent moon with two wings sticking from behind the moon. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a navy blue jewel in the middle. She had small dangling diamond earrings. Strapped onto her back was a sword with a gold handle in a navy blue sheath. Above her skirt were loops that were meant to be holsters. In the holsters she had a pair of sais placed in. The sais were completely silver and at the base of the handle was a diamond.

The woman's features were what captured Usagi. She had dark caramel colored skin, which Usagi could tell was natural. She had piercing silver eyes. Her jet black hair had silver streaks in it and it was done back in twists. Her hair fell past her shoulders. The most amazing thing was the pure silver wings sprouting from the woman's shoulder blades. The wings were folded behind her so they didn't get into her way. She was very beautiful.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked hesitantly. The woman smiled. "My name is Silverwing. I'm your guardian angel." Usagi stared at her in disbelief. "But then what's with the sailor fuku?" Silverwing smiled. "I have many titles Usagi. I am well known among the older senshi of the universe. I am one of the first sailor senshi to ever exist."

Usagi stared at the woman. She believed her. She could tell the woman wasn't lying, like she was connected to her. "What are you exactly?" The woman smiled.

"I am a demi goddess and a demi angel. I am a Guardian Angel to a few important people, you being one of them." " Is it because I'm the princess?" "Yes, and the fact that you are a very strong and very important person." "Oh, why are you coming to me now?"

"I am the one trying to get rid of your destiny with Mamoru. I feel you should get to make your own decisions. I don't like Mamoru either so that's just a bonus." 

"Really? Thank you. I've always wanted to forget about destiny, but I didn't know anyone heard me. I thought if someone did, they just ignored me." Silverwing shook her head. "I'm always listening. I just couldn't do anything about it. Now I have the chance to help you, but it depends on if you want it." Usagi nodded.

"Good. I knew you had feelings for Vegeta, but Pluto and Chronos didn't want to believe me." Silverwing said with a smirk. "Wait, do you mean Sailor Pluto?" "Yeah, she's not happy with the fact that the other gods are letting me get my way. She wants everything to stay the way it is. Usagi don't listen to what Mamoru says, especially that remark about Vegeta not being able to love you. That's just Pluto trying to make you doubt everything that's happened. Vegeta is very capable of love, but he only shows it to certain people. He's just been through so much, he just buried it because it caused him too much trouble. Believe me, I should know."

"Wait. How do you know so much about Vegeta?" "I'm his guardian angel too. If you want to know more about me, just ask him. Oh and I sent that wolf to watch over you so Vegeta will have to let you keep her." "Thank you Silverwing." Silverwing nodded as Usagi faded away.

****************************************

Silverwing opened her eyes and smirked. Pluto was smart to have Mamoru say that fact about Vegeta not loving Usagi, but her little plan back fired. Silverwing wasn't stupid and she knew how Pluto's mind works. Besides if gods and goddesses of war or assets of war can fall in love then a stubborn sayin like Vegeta can. The fact that she and Ares were the ones that made the sayins only makes it more stupid for Pluto to think that.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at Ares.

"So what are you gonna do about the other scouts. I thought you wanted Trunks born before they got there." Ares said as he laid down next to her on the bed.

"I do, but this time I think I might just let it happen on its own." Ares raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sick?" Ares said as he put a hand on her forehead.

Silverwing laughed. "Course not. Just want to see what happens." Ares shook his head. "I'm gonna take a nap. I got a war to start on Hercules's world." Ares said as he sat up and kissed her cheek. Ares laid down and fell asleep.

Silverwing smiled. She watched Ares sleep as she thought back to how Ares had always taken care of her when she was little. He had always been there for her.

/Flashback/

They were all gathered on the training grounds at one of Ares temples. He was training her, Aurora, Angina, and Ursa to fight. (They all looked 7, but they were a couple of years older then that) Ares stood a couple of yards away talking to her mother Selene, Goddess of the Moon while she sparred with Aurora.

Aurora was fighting with her claws while she fought with a pair of daggers. She wasn't doing as well as she should have. Aurora did a round house and knocked one of the daggers out of her hands. She was surprised, which gave Aurora the advantage she needed. Aurora used her claws and slashed her arm leaving three deep gashes. She just stared at the wound in shock. She held up her hand, motioning for Aurora to stop. 

Selene stopped talking and looked at her daughter. "Ares why isn't that wound healing?" Ares looked over to see Crescent kneeling on the ground staring at a wound on the upper part of her left arm. He frowned and walked over to her with Selene following.

Ares kneeled down next to Crescent. "Crescent, what's wrong?" She didn't reply. She just watched the blood as it dripped down her arm, making a puddle on the ground. She lifted up her right hand and placed it above the puddle. He watched as her hand glowed.

They all gathered around the girl to see what she was doing. The puddle of blood on the ground glowed and then the blood changed from red to white. Everyone watched as the blood changed into a dove.

Crescent smiled at the dove and began to pet it. Her wound healed as she stood. She picked up the dove and held it out to her mother. Selene hesitantly took the dove. "Are you okay?" "Yup, do you like my gift?" Selene smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Ares?" "Yeah, shorty?" "I can't fight Aurora with these daggers. They're too small." Crescent whined as she held up the daggers. "Alright, let's go find you something else." Ares said as the two made their way inside the temple.

They walked into the weapon room. Crescent went in and sat down on a couch. Ares walked over to the wall that most of the weapons were hung. "So which one do you want?" "I don't really care." Crescent replied in a quiet voice. Ares looked over at her. She was staring at the ground. He walked over to her and sat down. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and could see tears streaming down her face. "It hurts." Her voice cracked. "What hurts?" Ares asked confused. "Inside." Ares stared at her with concern.

"It hurts to know that my birth was a mistake. It hurts to know that your parents don't feel anything toward each other, not even friendship, not even lust. Your parents coming together was all part of the fates stupid wheel of destiny. It's weird ya know, to have a father that feels nothing toward you, but pure hate and disgust. If the feeling wasn't mutual that would hurt to. I know it's weak to cry, but I can't help it. My mother cares about me, but she is not proud with whom I am, and what I will become. Everybody knows that my mother is a goddess of peace and hates fighting. Look at me. I'm the goddess of war and leadership. I'm a war angel. I represent something my mother hates." She sobbed into her hands.

Ares took in everything she said. He knew what it was like for your father to not care about you, but just like she said the feeling was mutual between her and her father, it was between him, and his own father. He knew what it was like to have a mother that makes an effort to care, but deep down she isn't happy with you. Ares stared at the little girl. He never realized how much they had in common. Their lives were very similar, but he didn't let all the bad things in his life get to him. He didn't care, but she was younger so it was harder to deal with. Reaching over Ares pulled her into an embrace. He rubbed her back.

"Don't cry shorty. I know it hurts, but you can't let it get to you. I know what you're going through, remember my parents aren't exactly happy with me either. I don't let it get to me. I just do my job the way I want to."

Crescent looked up at Ares as he wiped away her tears. "I heard my mother say I don't have a father figure, but I do. I have Poseidon, Hades, Thanatos, grandpa Zues, and Uncle Helios." "Hey, what about me?" Ares pouted. Crescent giggled. "You're my best friend. You understand me, and you always help me. When I get older, I'm gonna do the same for you." Crescent hugged him.

Ares smiled. "Thanks shorty. Can you do me a favor though? Be strong, and no more crying. I can't have a baby for as my favorite student, now can I?" Crescent smiled and shook her head. She stood and walked over to the wall. She picked up a pair of sais. She turned to Ares.

"I'll be strong Ares as long as you don't tell anyone I was crying." She said with a smirk as she twisted her wrists around so that she could change grips on the sais. "Deal.""I like these. Can I keep 'em?" She looked up at Ares and he nodded. She smiled. "You're the best Ar." Ares smirked. "I know." Crescent shook her head.

/End Flashback/

Silverwing smiled at the memory. Ares never told anyone she cried either. She trusted him with her heart and soul. Ares would never hit her outside of a sparring match. He loved her and she loved him back. Ares was her everything. She wondered if Vegeta and Usagi would love each other that much. Suddenly she got this tingling feeling in her head.

Looking down at Ares she saw that his eyes were open and he was smiling at her. She frowned. He was reading her thoughts.

"Ares, do you know the meaning of privacy?" He smirked and rolled over so he was laying on top of her. He started kissing her neck. "Yes, I do, but you don't really need it." He said between kisses.

Silverwing smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. She could feel his hard member against her thigh. She pulled away. "I thought you had a war to start." "War can wait." Ares smirked. "Hey, sex is just as good as war so I'm cool with that." Silverwing said with a smirk as Ares kissed her again.

******************************

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at Arctic. She smiled. Vegeta had to let her keep her. She stood up and walked out of the room with Arctic following. 

She knocked on Vegeta's door. "Come in." She walked inside to see Vegeta standing over a table with a bunch of papers on it. 

Vegeta looked up at her and stared at the wolf. He frowned. He knew that wolf from somewhere. Those eyes looked so familiar. He knew who gave it to her too. "I would say no, but I don't have a say in it, do I?" He said pointing to the wolf.

Usagi stared wide eyed at Vegeta. "How did you know?" "I know that wolf and I know the person who gave it to you." "Vegeta can you tell me more about Silverwing?" 

Vegeta smirked. "Come on." Vegeta walked out the door. Usagi and Arctic followed. They walked to a room next to the throne room. Vegeta opened the doors and they walked inside. Usagi looked around in awe.

There were pictures and statues everywhere. The statues and the paintings were of Silverwing, a man, and three other women. All the women had on sailor fukus.

The first statue was of a woman. In her hand was a bow and an arrow. Strapped to her back was a sword strapped. Her hand holding the bow was at her side while her other hand was on her hip. At the base of the statue was a stone tablet. It read, 'Black Bear (Ursa) the Goddess of Navigation and Weaponry. Leader of the Bear Guardians.' Next to her name was a star with the head of a bear inside.

The second statue looked similar to the first one. One of the woman's arms was crossed in front of her chest. Her other arm was curled up so that her chin rested in her palm, her elbow rested on the arm across her chest. Strapped to her back was a sword and on her hip was a circular weapon Usagi never saw before. ( a chakram) The tablet at the bottom of the statue read, 'White Wolf (Angina) the Goddess of Healing and Strategy. Leader of the Wolf Guardians.' Next to her name was a maze with a wolf's head inside.

The third statue was just like the other two. She was leaning to one side with both her hands on her hips. She also had a sword strapped to her back. The tablet at the bottom of her statue read, 'Golden Tiger (Aurora) the Goddess of Strength and Confidence. Leader of the Cat Guardians.' Next to her name was a sun with the head of a cat inside.

The statue of Silverwing didn't look any different from the other three. Her arms were crossed over her chest. The statue looked exactly like she did in Usagi's. The tablet read, 'Silverwing (Crescent) the Goddess of War and Leadership. Leader of the War Angels and the Immortal Guardians.' Next to her name was a crescent moon with a pair of wings.

The next statue was of the man. He had short hair, a beard, and a mustache. The man wore boots, pants, and a vest. He had a sword strapped around his waist. He had one hand resting on the handle of his sword and his other arm was resting at his side. The tablet at the base of the statue read, 'Ares the God of War.' Next to his name was a picture of a dog.

"This is a temple dedicated to them." Vegeta said from behind Usagi. "You worship them?" Usagi asked. "Yes, they are the ones that created our race. It was mostly all Silverwing and Ares, but the other three helped a little. They are our gods." 

Usagi nodded in understanding as she looked at the paintings on the wall. There were paintings of Ares and Silverwing together, Silverwing and Golden Tiger, White Wolf and Black Bear, and there were some of them all together. There was a painting of Silverwing with a bald eagle resting on her arm. There was one of Golden Tiger with a white Tiger sitting next to her. There was another one of White Wolf sitting down in a chair. There was a grey wolf sitting next to the chair and with its head in her lap. There was also a painting of Black Bear holding a bear cub in her arms. There was a picture of Ares with a rot wilier laying at his feet.

Vegeta walked next to her and pointed to a picture of White Wolf and Black Bear. "Those two are cousins, White Wolf is the daughter of, Aether the God of Light, Black Bear is the daughter of Erebus the God of Darkness. Silverwing and Golden Tiger are cousins too. Silverwing is the daughter of Selene the Goddess of the Moon. Golden Tiger is the daughter of Helios the God of the Sun." 

"Wow. They really are opposites. I mean, silver and gold, the sun and the moon, day and night." Usagi said surprised. "Yeah, it's the same thing with the other two. Black and white, light and darkness. They all get along though. They barely fight." Vegeta replied.

"So what's with those two? Are they together?" Usagi said pointing to a picture of Ares and Silverwing. Ares stood behind her with his arms around her waist and they were leaning their heads against each other. "Last time I checked they were."

Usagi noticed another painting. She giggled. "You were so cute as a child, Vegeta." Vegeta frowned at the painting.

The painting was a picture of Silverwing and himself when he was younger. Silverwing was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. A young crying Vegeta laid on the floor next to her with his head in her lap. Silverwing was combing her hand through his hair. She was trying to comfort him.

"I can't believe she put that in here. SILVERWING GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Vegeta yelled. Usagi stared at him like he was crazy. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. 

"Wait, Ares stop." A voice said. There was a long pause. "Vegeta what the hell do you want?" The angry voice of Silverwing replied.

"Get down here. I want to talk to you." Vegeta growled. "Well I can't, I'm kinda...busy right now." (*hint*hint*) Silverwing growled. "I'll come by later." The atmosphere turned back to normal. Vegeta growled.

***********************************

Silverwing: So whad ya think? I think that was actually pretty long for me. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I'll try to get the lemon chapter out tomorrow.

Usagi: *giggles* "Vegeta, crying." *more giggles*

Silverwing: "You should of been there when it happened. It was such a heartbreaking scene. He was so cute too."

Vegeta: "Shut up. The scene in that picture never happened."

Usagi: "Sure it didn't." 

Silverwing: *laughs* Turns to readers. "You better review or I will start a war on Earth and destroy everything. Hahaha"


	11. Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 10

Silverwing: I'm so sorry about how late this is. I haven't had time to update any of my stories. SCHOOL SUCKS. 

Usagi: "Your tellin me. I just got out of school, now I gotta go back. Summers are too short." 

Vegeta: "Ah ha. I don't have to go to school like you rejects."

Usagi: "Yeah well you need to."

Silverwing: "Naa, he's to dumb, besides he'd get out of school suspension so much that he wouldn't even be registered."

Both girls crack up laughing while Vegeta says he's gonna kill them.

*******************************

The Return and Vegetasei: Chapter 10

Vegeta opened his eyes at the sound of someone throwing up. He turned his head and saw that Usagi wasn't there. He frowned, this was the fifth time this week. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Vegeta looked around. Usagi was leaning against the wall next to the toilet. Her face was red and she was taking in gulps of air. One hand was rubbing her stomach, and the other was rubbing her head. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He squatted down in front of her.

"Here." Vegeta handed it to her. Usagi looked up at him then at the glass of water. She took it. "Thank you." She mumbled, and rinsed her mouth out. 

"You are going to the doctor, got it?" Vegeta replied. Usagi just nodded.She already had an idea of what was wrong with her, she was just scared of what would happen.

"Come on." Vegeta grunted as he picked her up, and carried her back to bed. She snuggled into Vegeta's embrace and fell asleep.

*******************************

White Wolf appeared in the throne room in a flash of white light. of Silverwing's main temple. Ares, Golden Tiger, and Black Bear were already there. Silveriwing was sitting up on her throne. One leg was propped up on the arm of the chair and the other was bent upward. She looked over at White Wolf.

"What's going on?" Silveriwng asked her. White Wolf sighed. "She's sick. It's the fifth time this week, and I'm getting sick by just listening to her being sick." White Wolf said with a disgusted look.

Golden Tiger looked at her cousin. "Looks like Trunks is gonna be born." Silverwing nodded and stood up. "I gotta talk to Usagi." She disappeared in a flash of silver feathers, and golden crescent moons.

******************************

/Dream World/

Usagi looked around. She was in the same room she had been in when she met Silverwing. Suddenly she saw a flash to her right. There sat Silverwing in her throne.

"Hey Usagi, I heard you were sick." Silveriwng replied and took a sip from the goblet in her hand.

"Yeah, I am." Usagi said with a frown. Silveriwng pointed her finger next to the throne and a couch appeared. "Sit."She did.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Silveriwing replied. "..." "You can tell me Usagi. Remember me, your guardian angel. I won't tell a soul, scouts honor."

"Well...it's just that I'm kinda scared of what'll happen. I mean what will the others think. I'm scared that my senshi, and the z-senshi will hurt him. They'll probably think he raped me, or blackmailed me. Vegeta would never do anything like that. He doesn't think it's honorable, and he respects my status. He's likes me, I think." Usagi said with a sad face.

Silverwing moved from her throne and sat next to Usagi. "Usagi, even if they do think that you and I both know Vegeta would never do anything like that. Besides, Pluto knows he didn't do that so she'll mention something if she doesn't want to get in trouble."

Silverwing looked up at the sound of footsteps. With a frown she turned back to Usagi. "Well it's time for you to go. Why don't you go talk to Hotaru." 

Usagi noticed the frown, but didn't say anything about it. "Okay. Bye Silverwing." Usagi said as she disappeared.

Silverwing turned around as another person materialized next to her. It was Pluto.

"Hello Pluto." Silverwing replied as she stretched out on the couch. 

Pluto looked down at her. Her and Silverwing never really got along. Silverwing was one of the only four demi gods that was born with the power of a full god and she always loved to brag about it. She glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pluto yelled at her.

Silverwing yawned. This senshi always did whine when things didn't go her way.

"Well, I'm bringing two people that ALREADY have feelings for each other together." Silverwing shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"You can't do this. Usagi and Vegeta aren't meant for each other, Mamoru is Usagi's soul mate." Pluto growled.

Silverwing glared at her. She stood up to face Pluto. "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON." She began to pace.

"Do you ever see how unhappy she is? Do you hear her cries at night about how she hates her life, how she wishes to control her life? No you haven't, ya wanna know why? It's because there are some things only a guardian can hear, can see. Pluto you're suppose to love, protect, and always be there for your princess. Usagi has never done anything that is really and truly selfish, and she is being punished for it. Would you rather her live a life that she thinks is a punishment or would you rather her be rewarded for all the good she's done?" 

Pluto didn't respond. She never thought about it that way. 'Does Usagi really feel like she's being punished?' Pluto thought to herself. "Is that how she really feels?" Pluto asked calmly.

Silverwing frowned. "Of course, do you think I'm just sayin all of this for my health?" She took a deep breath. "I'm only doin this because it's what's best for Usagi, Vegeta, and Trunks. If it wasn't a good thing to do then I wouldn't be doin it so take a chill pill." 

Pluto looked at her skeptically. "What about Bulma?" Silverwing shrugged. "What about her?" "Her future is being changed as well. What about her future?" Silverwing shrugged. "Not my problem. I don't protect humans." She was gone in a flash of silver feathers. 

"Crescent wait. Crescent. CRESCENT." Pluto yelled after her. She scowled the goddess was gone.

***************************

Usagi sat on an examination table in the infirmary as she waited for the results to the test.

"Well Usagi-sama the tests show that you are pregnant and it is half saiyin." The doctor replied, while looking at his charts.

"Oh, well thank you." Usagi said and walked to Vegeta's room. She knocked lightly and walked in. 

Vegeta looked up from his com link. He pressed the off button and waited. "Well...what's wrong wit you?" He asked, he knew had been wrong wit her the whole time,but she didn't.

"Vegeta, I umm...well I'm...umm..." "Spit it out already, I don't have all day." Vegeta growled in annoyance. Usagi jumped. "I'm pregnant. It's yours." (Ya think) Usagi replied. 

Vegeta stared at her. To him this was a good thing. It meant she was gonna stay. At least he hoped that's what it meant. He smirked.

"Hnn. See now you do have to become my queen." He said as he walked up and kissed her. 

Usagi smiled. He wasn't mad, he was happy, and he wanted her to be there, he wasn't gonna take the child. She hugged him.

**********************************

Silverwing: I did it. I finally finished this chapter. It took forever but I did it. I'll try to get the next one out way faster then this one. I'm sorry about that. 

Silverwing: "School really sucks. That's what freakin took me so long." She growled. "Maybe we should blow it up." Silverwing began to think.

Usaig looked up. "Can we do that? IF we can I'm all for it. As long as there are no people inside, except for Mamoru. He can go wit the damn thing."

Silverwing: "Of course we can do it. I'm the goddess of war and leadership. If I have to I'll make it seem like an accident, but the school's gotta go."

Vegeta: "Yeah you should blow it up. I went there the other day cause Trunks got in trouble. Talk about borin. Now I see what you're talkin about." He shuddered. "The amount of boredom radiates off that place."

Silverwing jumps up. "I got it. Plant some OZ information in the computers and send the g-pilots to blow it up. The perfect plan." Evil laughter.

Usagi backs up. "Silverwing you're starting to scare me. Don't laugh like that, it's freaky."

Silverwing stops laughin. "Sorry. I just love my ideas when it comes to war." She laughs. "Well gotta go blow up the school. Hey you betta review. If u do schools all across the world just might accidently become craters. *smirk* If ne one asks you didn't hear ne thing from me. Just keep it on the DL. "1"


	12. Return of Vegetasei: 11

Silverwing: I'm sorry about how late this is, but with school, ffnet not working, my Internet not working, and everything I haven't had time. I'm gonna try 2 start writing again.

Usagi: "Look at this Vegeta, she got her boyfriend and forgot all about us, she's not a true friend."(fake crying)

Vegeta: "Who cares, at least she ain't botherin me ne more. The last thing I want is to have to deal with that stupid onna."

Silverwing: "I heard that Vegeta, and you know what, now ya gonna pay for it too."

Vegeta: "Oh yeah what are you gonna do? Send a flock of birds after me?"

Silverwing: "No, how about 24 hours of romance and Disney movies."

Vegeta: "What, NOOO. You wouldn't."

Silverwing(smirks): "Never doubt a goddess Veggie." Silverwing snaps her fingers and Vegeta appears in a room with a 57" tv, chained to a chair and gagged. (Evil laugh)"AHAHAHAHAHAHA. See what your big mouth gets you into, don't bother tryin to get out of those chains either, there made from the metal of the gods. Alright Usagi, pick the 1st movie while our audience reads."

Usagi(giggles): "How about West Side Story, that has romance and a lot of singing." Vegeta's eyes widened, he shook his head wildly. "NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Silverwing smirks at him. "Good choice Usa. Now on with the fic everybody."

***************************************

Return to Vegetasei: Chapter 11

The Z senshi and the sailor senshi stared at Mamoru in shock. 

"Are you trying to tell us that Usagi, our princess, left you for Vegeta?"Rei asked wide eyed. Mamoru nodded. "Hai, she left me for that bastard." Bulma shook her head. "I can't believe she did that."

Hakura growled. "That stupid fucking bastard probably forced her or something. I'll kill 'em." Michiru stood up. "HAKURA, watch your mouth, Hotaru and Gohan don't need to hear that language. Now calm-." (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, those two are 12. My bad.)

"Your wrong Haruka-papa, Vegeta did no such thing. Usagi chose him because she wanted to." Hotaru said in a stern voice as she stood.

Everyone stared at Hotaru in shock. Bulma stared at her, "You seriously think that Vegeta didn't force her to be with him?" " Iie, I don't think, I know. Vegeta is not as cruel as you all think." Yamcha raised an eyebrow, "So he destroyed all those planets because he was trying to save the universe, yeah right."

Hotaru's eyes flashed purple in anger. Before anyone knew what she was doing, Hotaru's glaive was at Yamcha's throat. Everyone gasped in surprise and horror. "Iie you baka, but if Usagi sees good in him then it's obviously there," Hotaru growled out angrily. 

Michiru slowly stepped toward Hotaru. "Hotaru, calm down. We understand that you're upset, but that is no reason to resort to violence, it won't solve anything." Hotaru looked at her and nodded, making her glaive disappear. "I'm sorry Michiru-mama. It's just that if you all love the princess as much as you say then why don't any of you agree with her decision?"

Mamoru growled. "Because she's not meant to be with that evil bastard, she's meant to be with someone that can love HER, not THEMSELF." Haraku glared at him. "Don't you dare raise your voice at firefly."

Bulma stood up. "Look you guys, we all need to calm down." Everyone did as asked. "Now I'm sorry Hotaru, but I agree with Mamoru. Usagi is to pure for Vegeta, he'll taint her."

Haraku, ChiChi, Yamcha, Rei, Makato, Ami, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillen nodded in agreement. Bulma looked to the others.

Minako shook her head. "I'm undecided." Michiru, and Gohan nodded in agreement. Goku was the only one who hadn't said anything.

Bulma looked at him. "Goku, what do you think?" 

Goku frowned. Right now he didn't know. He was pretty sure that he agreed with Usagi's decision just like Hotaru, but he didn't know what that would lead to. They were divided enough as it is. He frowned to himself. "I guess I'm undecided."

Yamcha groaned. "Now what are we gonna do?" Rei glares. "Hey, majority rules." Minako rolls her eyes. "Iie. It doesn't work that way Rei, not in this situation. We all have to come up with a plan that we can all agree on."

"Well I think that, will have to wait." A voice said. Everyone looked up as Pluto appeared in the room. "Something's coming, something big."

*********************************

Golden Tiger sat on her throne, glaring at the werecat that was standing in front of her. She frowned. "Are you sure that's what you heard?" The werecat nodded. "Yes mistress, I'm positive." 

Golden Tiger let out a deep growl, and she grabbed one of the pillows she was laying on. Using her claws she ripped it apart. "Dammit." She yelled out. Some of her priests and priestesses that were passing by cringed in fear. They all knew when their mistress was angry and right now she was pissed.

She glared at the werecat in front of her. "Go to Silverwing and Ares, and tell them I need to talk to them. After that, get back to your post. I'll deal with this." The werecat nodded and disappeared. Golden Tiger picked up her sword and disappeared in a flash of golden sparkles.

She appeared floating in the deepest darkest region of space. Strapping her sword to her back, she looked around her. There in the distance was a planet. As she stared at it, she could see that there was something dark there. Something evil. Whatever that thing is, that shadow, it was taking over the planet. Almost half the planet was covered. She frowned and disappeared.

She appeared again on that very same planet moments later. She looked at the aliens around her. They were all a light blue color, and they all had dark blue hair. Many of them were running and screaming. Trying to get away from something, or someone. Golden Tiger began to make her way toward the direction they were running from. Pushing her way through the crowd, she made her way toward a huge tower that had what looked like a huge antenna. Golden Tiger squinted her eyes trying to make out the figure standing on the satellite. Suddenly she was knocked over from one of the many people that were trying to get away. She looked up at the person that landed on top of her. It was one of the aliens. She had to admit, he was cute, but now was not the time for this. She glared at him.

"What the hell, get the heck off me." She yelled out. The guy's eyes widened in more fear and he ran off. With a frown she stood up. Pushing a couple of gold and black hairs out of her eyes, she stared at the tower.

There standing on top of the antenna was a man. As Golden Tiger made her way closer to the building, she could see the figure better. There stood a man. His skin was tanned. His hair was as black as night, cut in a mushroom cut with the hairs in the front hanging in his eyes. (Like Trunks). He wore black slacks, with a black shirt, and over it, he wore a black cloak. His eyes were also the color of onyx. He was the true meaning of tall, dark, and handsome. 

As if sensing her thoughts, his eyes turned to her hard. Black and gold clashed, and with a smirk he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Golden Tiger eyes darted around her. The streets for the most part had cleared, the aliens that were left she could only guess were under his spell. "I was wondering when one of you would show up." A voice whispered in her ear. Spinning around, she came face to face with tall, dark, and handsome. She glared at him with hate filled eyes, and retracted her claws. (They're like Wolverine's from X-men.) He raised an eyebrow at them. "How did you escape the void?" She growled out. 

He smirked. "Oh it wasn't hard. Just waited for the right time, and gathered up the right amount of energy to create a body that would last in this dimension. Oh and I just waited for some blundering fool to accidently let me out." Golden Tiger rolled her eyes. "Ya know, I was hoping it would be Silverwing that came, she's far more entertaining. She likes to fight more then the rest of you."

Golden Tiger rolled her eyes again. "Yeah well, I don't know why she even bothers with you. But I'm sorry she's not here for you to fight with, or to seduce. She's with Ares, the man who might as well be her husband. You remember him, don't you?" She growled out. 

He glared at her. "Yes I remember him. How can I forget? So she's still with that fool." Golden Tiger smirked. "Yeah, so I don't think you could have seduced her if you wanted to, and everyone knows you do." He growled. "Hmph, remember when it comes down to it. I've done it once, and I can do it again. She was actually quite willing." He replied thoughtfully. She glared at him. "Yeah well, she wasn't with Ares then so..." He cut her off. "Yeah whatever, it doesn't matter.""No it doesn't, cause Silverwing isn't here so why don't you leave these people alone, and go do something good for once in your life."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he looked her up and down. Then he gave her an evil smirk, and stepped up close to her. "Well you look good to me, so can I do you?" As he began to lean toward her, she pushed him away from her. "Get the hell away from me. I don't know how she ever slept with you, but if you keep it up I'll make sure you never sleep with anyone ever again. And you better not even go near Earth, or I'll have you back in that void faster then you can say hello weak earthlings."

This caused him to laugh. His laugh was deep and she had to admit, sexy. "Ha, you and I both know that you can't do that. Although you may be one of the strongest sailor soldiers, you cannot intervene until the fates permit you. So it looks like it all depends on that little moon princess that I heard protects Earth. I heard she was a cute little thing too, 

Golden Tiger glared at him. "You villains are all the same, and don't you dare go near her. Silverwing will kill you, and if she doesn't, me and the others will." He frowned at her. "Silverwing's her guardian isn't she? If so then it looks like I'll have to be careful with that one. Won't I..., Aurora?" She glared. "Don't you DARE touch her, and DON'T call me that. Bastards like you don't get the right to."

The man sighed. "Fine. Tell Silverwing hello for me, and that I miss her. Well it was fun bickering with you, but I have other business to attend to so..." He leaned over and kissed her, hard. Aurora's eyes widened, and she tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight. With a growl, she threw caution to the wind, and began to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing their bodies together. Soon his hands began tracing up and down her back. Aurora let out a moan, and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. One of his hands strayed down that leg and began to rub her thigh. Aurora moaned and pushed him away. "Mmm, stop." He growled in annoyance, then he smirked. "Ya know, I like you, I can tell you and Silverwing are related."

Aurora stared at him for a moment, then she slapped him. "Oh shove it Chaos, fucking idiot." She disappeared.

******************************************

Aurora appeared inside one of Ares' temple. She stood at the entrance of the throne room to see Ares sitting on his throne with Crescent in his lap. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they talked quietly to each other. Ares said something to her, and she let out a small chuckle.(They don't call it giggle cause that sounds kind of gay.) She kissed his cheek. Ares smiled at her in return.

Aurora sighed. Crescent was lucky. Ares never smiled at anyone else, the way he smiled at her. He gave everybody else evil smirks, little half smiles, or these phony, fake smiles. But he always gave Crescent a real smile, it was like he saved them all for her. He had a nice smile too. Ares loved Crescent so much, and he would do almost anything for her. When he was with her he let down his walls, and pushed his pride aside. Crescent did the same for him. With a frown Aurora walked into the thrown room. 

"Guys, I know what the rift is." Aurora said as she stood in front of the two. They both stared at her intently waiting for her to continue. "Chaos has escaped the caldron, and now he has his eyes set on Earth. He said he wants Usagi."

Crescents' eyes widened. "What? He doesn't know where she is does he?" Aurora shook her head. "From the way he was talking I would say no, but he may find out." Crescent frowned. "We have to try and make sure he doesn't find out. Aurora I need you to go to my mother and tell her everything. Tell her I need her help in hiding Usagi's aura and ki signature." Aurora nodded and disappeared.

********************************************

Silverwing: I did it. It's finished. Writers block is so annoying. Finally.

Vegeta: "It only took you a lifetime."

Silverwing rolls her eyes. "It's not like I don't makes a difference to you." Vegeta thought for a second, then shook his head. "Naa, it doesn't."


	13. Return of Vegetasei: Chapter 12

Silverwing: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I got some inspiration...finally. Had writer's block for the longest, and I also got kinda lazy. So sorry. Alrighty, this chapter has nothing to do with the senshi or Usa/Veggie. It's all about my girl, and how she met Chaos. Next chapter will get back to Usa.

Usagi: "What? I'm not in this one? That sucks."

Silverwing shrugged, "Sorry, can't always be about you, a great story needs other characters to focus on now and then."

Vegeta: "Well if I ain't in it then why the FUCK am I here?"

Silverwing glared at him. "Because I wanted you here, but I'm starting to second guess that decision. Especially if I'm gonna have to listen to your bitchin and moanin the whole time. I swear your worst then a girl on her period," she muttered.

Vegeta glares at her, fire in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Usagi slowly backs away from the two and makes her way under a table. Silverwing raises an eyebrow. "Yea, you're definitely worse."

Vegeta growls and fires a huge ki blast at her. Silverwing sidesteps it, and looks at him. "Aww, come on Vegeta, don't get your panties in a bunch. Hahaha." Vegeta stomps away, thinking of a plan to get her back.

Return to Vegetasei: Chapter 12

Silverwing sat in front of the big viewing mirror in her temple thinking. "Chaos...," she whispered with a shudder. The image in the mirror shifted to show the man's face.

This was the one person that had ever had any real power over her. He was a master at the art of seduction and it made her sick. She growled to herself as she remembered. 'How could I have been so weak?'.

/Flashback/

"Now Crescent I want you to...." Crescent sighed as her mother began to drone on about how she should be nicer to her other 50 or so siblings.

'Blah blah blah, does she ever say anything else.' Crescent thought to herself. Suddenly there was a voice in her head. "Silverwing, I am requesting your services, I just might have a mission for you," said the voice of Hades, the lord of the underworld. "I'll be there in a minute," she answered in response.

Silverwing smirked, "Well mother looks like we'll have to finish this conversation another time, it seems I am needed at the moment. I'll talk to you later mother." After saying this Silverwing disappeared before her mother could even reply. The goddess Selene scowled, she hated when she just left like that.

Silverwing appeared at the gate to the underworld that was heavily guarded by the great beast, Cerberus. She smirked at him. "Hey Cerberus, how you doing baby?" Reaching up she tapped each of Cerberus's three noses. In response the three headed dog stuck one of his tongues out and licked her hand, she laughed. "That means good. Well I'll see you later buddy, I'm needed." Silverwing disappeared again and appeared in front of Hades. She looked up at him.

Hades looked confused and slightly pissed off. In his hand he held a huge long list that looked to be 10 ft. in length at least. He also seemed to be in deep thought so she didn't say a word. Suddenly as if he finally sensed her presence, his head shot up. He sighed. "Ah Silverwing, bout time you got here. Have you noticed anything funny going on in the Kaia Galaxy?" Silverwing frowned as she thought.

The other day she had remembered someone coming up to her saying they thought something funny was going on over there, but the person had never come back to her with any more information so she had dismissed it. "Well Hades, I believe it was mentioned to me that something might be going on, but no one I know has looked into it." Hades nodded. "Well that's what I need you to do. This list is a bunch of people that have just died in the last 13 hours, and there are about 2,000 names on here. These people seem to be dying at an alarming rate, I want you to investigate it. Once you find out what's going on come back and report it to me." Silverwing nodded and disappeared.

Reappearing in space in the center of the Kaia system, Silverwing expanded her senses. Looking around Silverwing spotted a planet. She frowned, there was a serious amount of negative energy being emitted from that planet. 'Hmm...that is obviously the place, but the negative energy is stronger than any I've ever felt before.' Silverwing thought as she teleported herself to that planet.

Silverwing's pupils dilated as she stared in the night at the people below her. The negative energy was floating off one particular building in waves. Using her wings, she descended down to the ground into an alley. Silverwing looked around her. On the back entrance to the building there was a sticker that said "Tri Club Emergency Exit Only".

'Hmm...he's in there,' she thought. With a smirk she snapped her fingers, and looked down at her new attire. She now wore a dark blue leather skirt, with matching jacket, and knee high boots. Underneath the jacket she wore a white silk blouse. Her hair was left down with flat twists that crisscrossed over each other, her curved bangs rested lightly against her forehead.

After giving herself the once over and being satisfied with her appearance, she entered the club.

Chaos smirked as he zipped up his pants. "Thanks, now I have other business to attend to," he said to the girl on her knees. He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Wait, what about my payment?"

Chaos laughed at the woman, "What about it?" "You owe me 150 dols."

He rolled his eyes, "Ya know, last time I checked you got down on your knees freely so, that means I don't owe you shit. Now have a nice night." He turned to leave again.

"You stupid bakayaro, how dare you. I want my money." The woman reached for his pocket, she never saw the hand coming towards her face until it was too late. Next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall.

Chaos snarled at the girl. "Listen bitch, you don't know who you're messing with, I could kill you with the snap of my fingers. Don't talk to me in such a disrespectful manor again. I'm not giving you a fucking coin so get over it."

The girl glared at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but he slapped her across the face again. "Don't waste your breath." Chaos pushed off the wall and again started to walk away, but he stopped. "You know what, you shouldn't waste breath period." A black glow surrounded his hand, and soon the glow spread to the woman's chest. Suddenly a bright colored jewel emerged from her body, and she fell limp to the floor. The jewel flew to his hand and he pocketed it. He smirked, "Because you certainly are a waste of breath."

Silverwing looked around the club, it was a normal club with different types of aliens. The music wasn't too bad, but of course some of the dancing was horrible. She laughed as she passed a few people, on her way to the bar, that were making fools of themselves. She took a seat at the bar.

"What'll it be gorgeous?" Silverwing turned her head in direction to the voice to see a very handsome man behind the bar. He was light green in color with jet black hair that reached down to his chin. His eyes were a much darker green than his skin, and his body was very pleasing, she smiled. "Well cutie, I'll have a Green Serpent." He smirked, "Sure gorgeous, be right back."

Silverwing smiled at the bar tender, too bad she was here on business. She looked around, she didn't see him. Suddenly a horrible smell hit her, and she gagged. Looking to her right she found the source was an ugly purple alien that looked like a mix between Dadoria and a pig.

"Why hello there, what's a beautiful damsel like you doing here all alone?" The purple thing replied as he tried to get close to her. "First off, I ain't no damsel, and yuck, you smell like...,"she blanched. "I don't know what the hell you smell like, but it ain't good." The purple alien glared at her angrily. "Why you stupid whore, I outta-" Silverwing punched him in the face. "I'm no whore, you're just disgusting so don't get mad at me. You need to go take a fuckin shower and get out of my face." She punched him in the stomach and then shoved him into a crowd of people. The crowd of people grew angry and began to argue.

Silverwing smirked as she watched this. "Hmm...How about a real fight," she whispered as she watched one man. As if hearing her voice, he punched the guy next to him. "Ahh perfect, this'll keep me entertained for a little while." She grinned and grabbed her drink from the bartender.

Chaos sighed as he sat between two beautiful brunettes. One was kissing his neck while the other was feeding him some chocolate. 'Mmm, I missed this. Getting people to do what you want them to, it's the only way to live.'

Chaos looked up as he heard a few people gasp. Looking in the direction of everyone's attention, he noticed a beautiful woman push an ugly alien that was hunched over into a bunch of people. The people began to argue with the ugly guy. Chaos watched as the woman began to smirk, and then he heard it, "Hmm...How about a real fight." It was only a whisper, but Chaos could hear the magic laced within those words, and he watched as a fight broke out.

"Hmm, that's interesting," he whispered softly as he watched the strange woman go on to the dance floor with some guy. Closing his eyes and using his senses, he could feel the magical aura surrounding the woman, and he then he knew that she was a god. Prying the girls off of him, he headed to the dance floor.

As he approached the girl he could see the woman clearly now, and what a woman she was. The goddess had a body that any woman would kill for. Nice round butt, tiny waist, round breast, golden caramel complexion, and a great set of legs. Chaos licked his lips in anticipation as he walked toward her. 'I can't just dispatch her like the rest, no, I have to have her.'

Silverwing smiled as she danced with the cute bartender. He had gone on his break a few minutes ago and mission or not, she didn't have the heart to say no to a cute guy like him. She closed her eyes as the two of them moved to the music.

She could feel him, the dark power was moving, she frowned he was moving towards her. Suddenly she could feel the calm breathing of someone on her neck, and a firm hand on her waist.

"So the great and powerful gods have finally sent their little messenger, although you are not what I expected." A voice whispered in her ear. She smirked, "Well, expect the unexpected. Besides, things tend to change."

Chaos frowned, "Things couldn't have changed that much if they're still doing things the same way. Although I have to admit, you are much more pleasing to the eye then the last little messenger they sent. He was some fat ugly guy." Silverwing let out small laugh, and he smirked. 'Beautiful body, voice, laugh. Oh, this girl is perfect, she's not that old, but she is still powerful.' He smirked. 'Her aura is kind of dark to, the perfect girl for me.'

"So you must be this horrible guy that everyone is talking about." Chaos raised an eyebrow, "Everyone? I'm that famous now, huh?" Silverwing smirked, "Naa, over exaggeration. I'm just gassing up ya head. So…Mr. Evil, got a name?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've never heard of me?" "Obviously not if I'm asking, stupid," she snapped. Chaos stared at her for a moment. 'She accepted this mission and she didn't even know what she was getting herself into, interesting. She's a feisty one two, another point to her.' "Well my spitfire, I'm said to be the darkest, most evil person in the universe, the name Chaos came along because of that fact."

Silverwing blinked. "Chaos?" He nodded. "Who the hell is that?" He frowned at her. "You've never heard of me?" She shook her head, he scowled. "So no one wants to remember me huh? They think because they locked me away they have nothing to fear, but they're wrong. I'm back now, and I'll make sure they never forget Chaos again." He began to laugh evilly. Silverwing raised an eyebrow at this, and began to slowly inch away from him. He noticed this and stopped.

Reaching out he lightly grabbed her arm and began to pull her back toward him. "Scared? I mean, I am known to have that affect on people," he smirked. Silverwing shook her head. "No, I'm not scared, that just sounded like the ramblings of a psycho and I've learned to stay away from psychos. They're unstable, causing them to do some stupid shit. I don't like getting involved in stupid shit so I try to steer clear." Chaos glared at her. "Hardy har har," she smirked.

"Well what about you goddess, got a name, or do I just call you spitfire?" Silverwing frowned. 'Should I give him my name? Hmm...' She looked up at him. "Well that depends. What's your evil master plan?" "Master plan?"

Silverwing rolled her eyes. "Duh, your evil right?" He nodded. "Well, every evil guy has a master plan, especially those who just escape imprisonment. So, let's hear it." She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

For a moment Chaos lost his train of thought as he stared into her haunting silver eyes. They were so bright, and shiny. The colorful lights from the club reflected off of them, making them look stranger then they already did. Despite the odd coloring, Chaos found them to be breathtaking. In them he could see strength and power, along with distrust. Her eyes were cool and calculating, showing that she was not one to be fucked with, and he liked that.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Silverwing asked waving her hand in front of his face. Chaos finally snapped out of it as he grabbed her hand. Meeting her gaze once again, he kissed her hand softly. Silverwing raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but didn't move away from him. Chaos smirked.

"Evil master plan huh? Well, my plan was to make some trouble here, kill a couple of people there, the usual bad guy stuff." Silverwing rolled her eyes. "Typical...Well if that's your plan then I guess I'll be the one to stop you." Chaos frowned, "Why stop me, when you can join me?" Silverwing looked at him skeptically. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, cutie, I kid you not. Think about it. With the combination of our powers, we could rule the galaxy, together."

Chaos looked into her eyes for a moment, but when she began to speak his gaze was immediately focused on her mouth. Soon he was no longer listening to what she was saying; he could only stare at her lips. 'Mmm, I wonder if they're as kissable as they look. Think it's time I found out.' With his mind made up, he leaned in.

"Hmm, I think I'll pass. The idea of you having all that power at your finger tips doesn't do it for me. Especially if-," She was interrupted by his lips pressed against hers.

Silverwing froze. 'Oh my god…shit, this is bad, not suppose to be doing this…mmm, but damn he's a good ass kisser.' She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He groaned, and gripped her hips in return.

She pulled away with a gasp and stared at him in shock. She could feel it, his erection, it was pressing against her stomach. 'Ooo…I wonder if he knows how to use i-NO! What the hell am I doing? I like this way too much, gotta get out of here.'

With this new thought in mind she began to slowly back away from the one who influenced her thoughts. Noticing this movement he reached for her, but she side stepped. He frowned.

"Ahh what's the matter? I thought we were having fun, cuz it sure as hell felt like it." "Yea well you're having too much fun for my liking and I'm ending it now. Besides, your not the only baddy I'm suppose to be taking care of so I'll be going." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her. She looked up into his angry eyes.

"What's the rush?" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "I told you I have better things to do then messing around with you," and with that she disappeared.

Chaos stared at the spot where she once stood. 'She just left? What the fuck?' He growled. Full of anger at her and himself, Chaos prepared to release his wrath on the club's patrons when he heard it. A voice, it was her voice. It was only a whisper, but he could hear it. "Silverwing."

/End Flashback/

Silverwing shook her head. She remembered how stupid she had felt for giving him her name. She had tried to stop herself, but something had compelled her. Now that she thought back on it she wasn't sure if it was his magic or her weakness, but either way it had been a mistake. It had been that slip that had allowed him to research her, and what he had discovered had made him want her even more.

/Flashback/

Chaos stared at the paper in front of him with a smirk. 'She's a war god raised by Ares, oh I'm liking this girl more and more. Hmm…this girl is perfect for me. Strong, powerful, feisty, smart, a lil cocky, demanding, beautiful, sexy…'

Chaos lost himself in his thoughts for a second; thinking about him, her, and a bed. He smirked, with his mind made up, he disappeared to her temple. Chaos appeared in the main hall and looked around.

The walls were made of huge stone bricks. There were many different color tapestries hanging around the room; some depicting different battles. Along with the tapestries, there were also various weapons hanging on the wall. A couple of swords, bow and arrow, daggers, spears, and a pair of sais. There was a long rug that started at the entrance of the room, and ended at the top of the altar steps near the throne. The rug was dark blue with silver lining. At the base of the alter there were little tables that were stacked with jewels, money, and food, offerings from her many followers Her throne was made of light gray stones, with traces of silver on the head and armrest. There were also little jewels, feathers, and metal crescent moons decorating it. There was a huge dark blue cushion where you sit, and surprisingly no bones. He had figured that Ares would have that influence on her, because one of his thrones was made of mostly bone.

On the far side of the room there was a window, and he could hear sounds of sword fighting. Making his way over to it, he looked down and was pleased by what he saw.

There was Silverwing practicing with one of her many warlords. He watched her body as it twisted and turned, the strength behind her strikes, the gracefulness of her parries and sidesteps. The woman was amazing. Suddenly she struck her sword in and upward position, causing the man's sword to fly up in the air, then she pushed onto his ass, and caught his sword with his other hand. She the tip of one sword at his neck, and aimed the other at his heart. For a moment, everything seemed to freeze until finally, she grinned.

"You're getting pretty good Leon. Gotta work on that grip though, I'll protect you, but it would be a shame to lose you," she said at she handed him back his sword. Reaching out a hand to him, she helped him onto his feet. He nodded, "Thank you Mistress, and that was a nice technique, you must teach me it."

She laughed, "Perhaps. You know I'm not one for telling showing people my moves." He nodded.

Suddenly she froze. "Mistress, what's wrong?" Leon asked. She frowned, she could feel his aura. She turned, and looked up to see him watching her, she scowled.

"Mistress?" "Seems I have an unwanted guest, nothing you need to worry about. You and the men keep training, I'm going to go and deal with him." She disappeared.

Chaos straightened up and turned to see her standing behind him with a pointed look. He smirked. "Hello beautiful." She glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just came to see my favorite war goddess. I didn't know that was such a crime." "Whatever, what do you want?"

Chaos walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't move. "You know why I'm here." Silverwing frowned. "Well you need to leave because I sure as hell don't want you here." Chaos frowned. "You know, your attitude is attractive, but one can only take so much before they start to catch one of their own."

Silverwing rolled her eyes, "And I'm supposed to care if you have an attitude?" "Someone's feeling bitchy today." "Yea and you're the cause of it."

Chaos glared at her. "You know your mouth is gonna get you in trouble one day." "Yea well that day's not today. Now, how about you leave me alone, I don't feel like dealing with you." "Well I think I'm going to make you deal with me." "Piss off Chaos."

He snarled in anger and grabbed her wrists tightly. She growled at him. "I'm pissed, you happy now? I may like you Silverwing, but don't forget, I'M the big evil in the universe. Don't think my attraction towards you will stop me from hurting you because if won't."

Glaring at him in anger, she wrenched her arm free, and shoved him. Chaos stumbled slightly. "I don't care who the fuck you are. Keep your damn hands off me." Chaos smirked, "And if I don't?"

His head snapped violently to the side, and he could taste the coppery taste of his blood. He turned his eyes toward her, and see her bring her fist back to her side. His eyes blazed in anger. This woman, no girl, had the audacity to hit him in such away. No one had ever done that, not even her bitch of a mother who had trapped him in the cauldron. She was too damn powerful and cocky for her own good.

Chaos spit the blood onto the floor, and then he rushed her. He moved with amazing speed and slammed her against the wall. A resounding crack could be heard as the stone dented under the pressure. For a moment Chaos just stared at her. There bodies were pressed tightly together, sandwiching her with the wall. His face was less than an inch away from hers, lips barely touching. Feeling her breath tickly his lips, he couldn't deny himself.

Silverwing gasped when he kissed her. She hadn't expected it and she couldn't stop from sighing when she felt his tongue touch hers. She knew she shouldn't give in, she was mad at him, but she couldn't fight it. She moaned when his mouth moved from her mouth to her neck.

Chaos could sense the change within her demeanor. Her guard was starting to slip and he could sense her arousal. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. He placed her hands on the back of his neck, and then placed one hand on her hip. With the other hand he began to lightly trace her side, going higher and higher until he finally made contact with her breast. She held on to him tightly, and moaned as he began to tweak her nipple. He pulled away from her neck to look at her face.

Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were clouded with lust. With a sexy smirk on his face, he disappeared and brought them both to his chambers. This time there was no room for her to back out, and it didn't look like she realized. He snapped his fingers and the two of them were nude. He watched as her eyes snapped wide open. She looked up at him in annoyance, and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his lips once again on hers.

He pushed her back onto the bed and lied on top of her. He kissed a path down to her breast, catching the nipple with his teeth. She moaned, arching up into him. He trailed one hand down to her core, and began to play with the wetness he found. 'She's so wet,' he thought as he idly switched to the other nipple. She gasped as he began to rub her clit. She bucked, trying to apply more pressure, but he pulled away. She whimpered.

Chaos looked down at her. She was an opened book now; he could read her so clearly. He could clearly see the lust, the passion, and the annoyance she felt towards him for stopping. He smirked at that. He could also see the things that she had tried to so hard to hide from him. She was afraid, afraid of her reaction to him.

He closed his eyes as he felt her press her body against his. She kissed his cheek. "Chaos," she whispered against his skin. He reveled in the feel of her body against his, of her voice whispering his name in need. He shook his head. 'Think later. This is what I wanted the whole time, I won't waste it.'

He kissed her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes.

She frowned at him. He was waiting for something. "Say it." She glared at him. "You're a prick." He glared. "No, that's not it." He began to pull away, but she grabbed him. "Please," she whispered. It was so low he barely heard it, but it made him smile none the less.

He repositioned himself. "Again." She looked at him in annoyance, she complied. "Please Chaos." He pushed forward until he was buried inside her. She let out a sigh, as he groaned, feeling her tightness all around him. He pulled out, then pushed back in, making her moan in pleasure. Soon he began a slow rhythm.

"Harder," she moaned into his ear after a while. He could sense her closeness, and grinned. "Happy to oblige," he murmured as he suddenly slammed into her, causing her to cry out. Her moans grew loader, as he moved even deeper. Soon he felt her muscles tighten around him, as her climax peeked. Her face was buried into his shoulder as she let out a chorus of moans.

Chaos slowed his movements as she rode out her orgasm. Once she was through he began to pick up the pace, until he was back to slamming into her. He could feel his own orgasm approaching. Reaching down with one hand, he began to finger her clit. She came with an earth shattering scream, the clamping of her muscles also pushing him over the edge. He roared as he spilled his seed inside her. He collapsed along side her, and tried to catch his breath.

There they laid in silence for what seemed like hours, but was really only 15 minutes. Finally she had crawled out of the bed, he watched her. She snapped her fingers, her senshi uniform appearing on her body. She combed her fingers through her hair. After watching her for a while he finally spoke. "Where are you going?"

She glanced at him. "I have things to do, wars to start, and my mother wants to see me. Think it's about you actually." "Bitch," he growled out.

She nodded, and then her eyes took on a hard look. "If you tell anyone about this I swear to Zeus-." "Who am I gonna tell beautiful?" She frowned, "I dunno, but you better not or we are gonna have even more problems." With that last threat, she orbed.

/End Flashback/

The fascination he had with her had not been one sided though, try as she might to deny it. She had been drawn to him. He was sexy, manipulative, powerful, and deliciously evil, it had all attracted her. That time he had come for her, she had been pulled in once again, and this time she hadn't been able to deny him or herself. She had let herself be seduced by him, and no matter how much she regrets it, and how much she hates herself for it, she can't forget how much she enjoyed it. A while later after that he had tried to talk her into staying by his side, but she had refused. It was after that that they had locked him back inside the cauldron. Even though her decision had been right, part of her had secretly wanted to give into what he had offered her.

Suddenly she jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she relaxed when her eyes met the dark brown of Ares.

For a moment he just stared at her face, taking in her expression, and then he finally spoke. "Thinking about him?" Silverwing knew he could see the guilt in her eyes and looked away. Ares crouched down in front of her so they were face-to-face. Reaching his hand up, he held her chin with his thumb and pointer.

"You shouldn't torture yourself over this. You have more important things to deal with like your charges. So you made a mistake, big fucking deal. Like we all haven't had one of those horrible flings that we wish we could forget. Eternity is far too long to worry about who you had sex with. Besides, it's not like I care about it."

Silverwing looked at him skeptically. "It doesn't bother you?" He shook his head. "Even knowing what you know about my feelings?" He nodded.

"Like I said we all have one of those. You had Chaos and I had Xena." Silverwing growled, "Cocky bitch." Ares laughed, "Yes she is, but it's true. You get my point?" She nodded.

With a smile she leaned over and kissed him. Ares responded, she smiled against his lips and pulled away. He frowned at her causing her to chuckle. Smiling, Silverwing leaned over to his ear. "Make love to me?" she asked. Ares smirked at her. "Do you even have to ask?"

Ares scooped her up into his arms princess style, causing her to laugh. He orbed to his bedroom at Mt. Olympus.

As Ares laid her down in the bed she couldn't help but think how right it all was. With Ares it always felt right, even when they fought, which was rare. She didn't feel strained, and there was no tension, just a nice peaceful feeling. She smiled, everything was right in the universe, at least right now in this room it was.

Silverwing: I'm done. I know it took mad long, and right now it's really late. I have to get up in the morning too, but I wanted to finish this for you guys since I made you wait so long. I don't even feel like writing a little ending scene. I'll do it next time. Review, ja ne.


End file.
